Running Scared
by LFC Hotstuff
Summary: This story takes place during the middle of Breaking Dawn. The twilight element in this story is set after Leah Clearwater finds herself heartbroken and the only female werewolf in existence. She imprinted on Garrett, a vampire and a mortal enemy.
1. Chapter 1

_Love; sometimes a desperate curse_

_Twisted in its undying nature_

_Destined me to surrender my heart_

_For he was the only one in my eyes_

_Love; found him; not in my embrace_

_In another's arms, he lies._

_My veins run cold, with his absence_

_The cuts deepened as the day's passed_

_Silence torments my waking hours_

_Tears drench my sulking face,_

_What I remain, is nothing without him,_

_What I long for, is his everlasting harbor_

_The heart that beats, as it is my own,_

_Thirst's for his eternal love._

_The soul still searching the air,_

_That blanketed his scent._

_Through the darkest nights,_

_I wished for him…_

_I wished for our stars to align,_

_I wished for our love to become one._

_Alas, my heart has hope_

_Again in my path, he has come_

_Will our fate allow our love?_

_Will our destiny reveal itself?_

**Running Scared**

Running had been my escape in the last few months after my transformation to a being that I still couldn't comprehend, least of all accept. Running provided me the respite from the tangled confusion that haunted my daily existence.

The feel of the wind on my fur as I rushed past the blur of trees in the forest soothed my ache into a dull throbbing pain. I had to get away, far enough to find my place in the world, to see what lies ahead.

I had accepted the fact that I was the only female werewolf in existence, the aberration of nature. I was still coming to terms with the fact that I may not be able to run away from my destiny, but I would make sure that I was not trapped into acceptance that I could not lead a normal life.

I have loved a man with all my heart, only to lose him to the very nature of what our kind had no control of. I loved him with every fiber of my being. What I couldn't accept was that I wouldn't have him in my life anymore. How could imprinting be such a cruel aspect of our lives?

Every part of me died when he fell in love with someone else. I wanted to end his existence, I craved to end my life but I couldn't. Should I walk away? How could I leave without fighting for my man, my feelings and my life? Was I supposed to just accept my fate and embrace it?

The fading side of me that was good still triumphed against the vengeful and angst ridden side of me that was now in control. I wrestled with myself, my inner demon every day; my every waking hour was tortured, labored and pained. I wanted the hurt to go away.

The wound were deep and the broken shred of my heart had been mending slowly. My anger had simmered, replaced by a quiet but belligerent acceptance that none of us had any choice in this matter. I kept my misery to myself, I had punished my pack brothers long enough with my lashing and anger and they shouldn't suffer any longer.

They heard my vile mind over and over and they endured enough. Now, my firm resolve was to move on and live my life as completely normal as I could, if that was even possible. The pieces of my broken heart were scattered everywhere, picking up the pieces would be impossibly difficult. With my weakened soul, I doubt that I had anything more left to salvage my ruptured and fragmented life.

Leaving Sam's pack was a welcome change in my life. I would miss my other brothers but I needed to get away. Jacob's pack did not promise anything better, except the absence of the daily torture of seeing and being around Sam. He was so close and yet so far away. I didn't want to reach my hand out to him knowing he wouldn't be a part of my life ever again.

Being a part of Jacob's pack gave me the space I demanded away from all things that reminded me of what I had lost. There was almost always a trade off, with the peace and quiet that I enjoyed in Jacob's pack we had to endure, or I had to endure the company of the Cullen's.

Jacob decided that he would be the house pet of the Cullen's and we were a package deal, that is, my brother Seth and I. We were the honorary pet, for a lack of a better word to describe ourselves.

I had no desire to be around the leeches to begin with. They were, after all, our natural enemies. Bella made my blood boil even more. How could she lead Jacob on? She had her leech Edward hanging on to her every word, willing to break their carefully bonded pact with our tribe to be with her and eventually transformed her into one of them.

Bella should set Jacob straight, better to inflict the hurt in its early stages instead of later when he was in too deep. She wanted her cake and eat it too. What a party she was throwing, Vampires and Shape shifters on her beck and call.

She had a choice and she chose her destiny, she wanted a life with Edward. I think it is just right to sever the ties and cut Jacob loose, that would be the honorable thing to do. I could hear Jacob's mind every minute of our time together as we patrolled their vast land. How Jacob's tortured soul lamented over his unrequited love for her. The hurt and longing that oozed out from every pore of his mortal existence would send chills down my spine.

Love was the enemy. We shouldn't succumb to its beauty and its candor for it would bite us in our hind, and would send daggers that would eventually kill us, rob us of our lives, our pride and ourselves. We will lose!

My head was spinning wildly and I had no power to control it. I hated my life and what I turned into. I questioned its validity, its importance and purpose. I was a mere shell of my former self. I looked in the mirror and I didn't see myself clearly anymore. The girl staring back at me had a cynical smirk on her face, a dull, senseless look in her eyes and a beaten demeanor of a broken life.

_Leah, come with me and let's have a talk, away from here._ Jacob's calm voice brought me out of my silent rambling. He'd heard everything that was running through my angst infested mind, since we were in our wolf form and I couldn't conceal anything from him or Seth.

_What about your precious Cullen's Jacob?_ I asked sarcastically. I couldn't help myself as Jacob's eyes darted at me, warning me not to push his buttons.

_Seth is running patrol for now and you need to hunt. You haven't eaten and I need some air. _

_Suit yourself boss._

He led the way as he galloped and broke into a fast run. I was faster than him and getting a head start was the only way he could get ahead. I caught up to him in no time, his russet- colored fur glistening in the sun, captivating and breathtaking.

We ran as far north as our legs would take us, crossing Canada in a matter of hours.

_Jacob, are you_ _planning to go to Alaska?_ I asked not breaking my stride.

Jacob's laugh resonated in my head as he slowed down and studied my face.

_We can stop here and talk Leah. I will phase first and come back here, you can do whatever you like. _He jumped out of view and headed to a dense area of trees.

I phased back and hurriedly pulled the string on my legs that held my clothes. I particularly hated this part of phasing, as the lone female werewolf ever to grace the earth, it wasn't easy to show myself naked to my pack brothers. I still wanted my privacy, my pride.

Jacob came back after a few minutes wearing denim cut off shorts. The muscles on his broad shoulders were more pronounced now more than ever.

"So Leah, what's your problem with Bella?" Jacob faced me and was staring intently at me, reading my expression.

I returned his stare with equal intensity, challenging him. "She doesn't love you Jacob. You know that and she knows it too. She chose that leech over you." I didn't mince my words, stressing it would give a better impact. I was hoping Jacob would finally realize that he had lost the battle already.

He winced at the callousness of my words.

"I know it Leah, Bella told me already. Don't take your frustrations out on her. She is dealing with a lot of things right now and she doesn't need you lashing out on her."

"Then what are we doing there Jacob? Don't we have anything better to do? Our people need us, we don't belong with the Cullen's."

"Leah, you are free to go. I didn't ask you to come with me. Go take you brother with you on your way home." Jacob was gritting his teeth; I could clearly see that I had gotten into his last nerves.

"I am not going to leave you alone with those bloodsuckers, you know that. And besides, who would look after my brother?"

"Your brother was never in danger where the Cullen's are concerned. Seth seemed to have won everyone's friendship and affection."

"Yeah, like a pet." It felt to me like Seth betrayed me being friends with those bloodsuckers. How dare he get cozy with their enemies? I particularly hated the fact that Seth and Edward seemed to have forged a deep friendship that went beyond anything we'd seen before; no boundaries or borders.

"Leah, I won't say this again but I'm warning you to stop harassing Bella or I will throw you out myself."

"You are going to treat me like that way to defend the leech lover and her cohorts of bloodsuckers? What happened to you Jacob?"

"There are no sides to take Leah. Bella is my friend and I will defend her because that is how friends are. I cannot change or affect her decision in any way, although God knows I tried. I wished I could imprint on her so I could claim her as mine." He raked his brown hand over his jet black hair, he sounded resigned.

Imprinting. The word leaves a bad taste in my mouth. I despised the knowledge of having our kind to go through that part of life. Why weren't we given any choice? Didn't we have a say about who we should fall in love with? Who we wanted to spend the rest of our lives with?

Is it by cruel decree that we're subjected to this rigid and unnecessary suffering?

"Jake, why can't you do it? Imprint on Bella?"I was bewildered by the prospect of imprinting. I could not grasp its meaning and relevance.

"Leah, we cannot choose who we imprint on, it just happens. There is no planning involved. We have no say in it at all," he said in an exasperated voice, sadness creeping up on him.

Watching Jacob looking submissive to his destiny was painful. The fear of the unknown was enough to cause us to tuck our tails and run. The idea of imprinting is another way being robbed of your free will which clearly violates our right to choose, our right to live and to love who we want.

"Jake, am I going to imprint too? I am a woman after all, don't men just do that?" My question scared me to death. Did I follow their patterns? Who would know if I was the first and only female werewolf in existence? Where would I get my answer?

"Leah, I don't know what to tell you, my dad doesn't know either, but I promised you that I will not stop until we find you some answers."

Jacob's promise offered very little comfort. I had no choice in the matter, no information on what lies ahead. I won't lose any sleep on it. Que sera, sera.

"Jake thanks, I appreciate that. And I am sorry about the way I have been acting, it's been really tough to take, all these things happening. I will go and see Bella and apologize to her."

Jacob's face softened at the mention of Bella's name. I could clearly see that his hurt was much deeper than he would allow people to see. If I could only help him in any way, I wouldn't even hesitate. Only time would help us. We had both been given a big pill, and it's a tough one to swallow.

"No problem Leah, I know where you're coming from. Believe me when I say that I understand what you're going through, more than you'll ever know." He put his arms around my shoulder and drew me close to him. It felt good to know that someone cared, that someone understood how I felt.

"You know Jacob, I would follow you anytime. I like being in your pack, I mean it," I said truthfully.

"Don't get used to it Leah, I have every intention to go my own way as soon as all of this is over."

Jacob helped me up on my feet as he changed the subject. "Do you want me to go hunting with you or do you want me to wait for you here?"

"Nah, I'll go by myself." I grinned as I walked towards the woods to remove my clothing before I shifted back to my wolf form.

I took off in fast run, this shouldn't take long. As much as I loathed eating in this form, I was better off eating raw meat instead of the fine food the Cullen's would serve. Wait, I promised Jake I would be nicer to Bella and that meant her soon to be family too.

I made a mental note to try harder next time I saw them. I was really losing my marbles here, so much stuff going on in my head, all the changes happening to me, most of them I had no control of, they were shoved in my face and I had to deal with it.

I spotted a moose grazing by the edge of a ravine; I quietly picked up my pace and plunged forward to attack it with full force. It was slightly bigger than me but I had the element of surprise on my side. I sank my fangs in its neck and threw it to the ground, away from the edge of the ravine.

It didn't give up easily without a fight, trying to stay upright but the gashing wound in its neck made it stagger, blood was coming out of the punctured spot.

I hurriedly bit on its jugular; I couldn't stand the whimpering sounds it was making. I had to act fast, I didn't want to start feeling pity and remorse, I had to eat and he was my meal. The whimpering subsided and I greedily went for the best parts first, the stomach, to the neck part and down to the leg part. I swallowed enough meat to last me a longer duration 'til my next hunt.

I ran to the nearby stream and shifted back to my other form. I dislodged my clothes from the string that held it and I quickly washed myself before dressing back to my old and dirty shirt and short. I l disliked this part of being a female werewolf, having to endure being dirty, smelly and shoeless.

Running back to Jacob took but a few minutes, he was already in a deep sleep and his face was still etched with weariness.

I sat next to him, not wanting to wake him yet. It felt like a long time since we had peace and quiet and I welcomed the calm wave that engulfed me at that moment.

I closed my eyes and let my tired and weary body take me someplace where thoughts and reasoning weren't necessary. Where I didn't have to think and feel. I needed a reprieve even just for a short moment.

"Leah, Leah", the sound of Jacob's voice roused me from my deep slumber. I looked around groggily, the sun was starting to set and the wind had picked up a bit, not that it would affect either of us. We had been running a nice warm temperature these days.

I got up slowly feeling a bit out of sorts and dusted some leaves off my shirt and shorts. What a sorry sight I may be, I sighed.

"How long was I out?" Jacob looked rested and ready to go.

"May have been over two hours, I slept before you got back so I really wouldn't know. Are you ready to go?" he asked me impatiently.

"Yeah, let me shift and I'll meet you here," I said as my voice trailed off as I ran towards a group of trees.

We took off running at the same time while gauging each other's speed. It was a comfortable trip back to forks, to the Cullen's house. We tuned each other out, just letting our senses drift through the blur of gray, green and brown which represented our surroundings.

The bustle in the Cullen house registered within a few miles before we got there. I could hear the voices of the family as they hovered around Bella, her condition turning graver by the hour. Edward came to look at the window as we got to the driveway.

He looked at me with a silent warning, as if he was saying not to do or say anything stupid.His facial expression clearly sent his message across. If looks could kill! He had the "I will shred you to pieces if you even attempt to say anything that will upset Bella" look.

Jacob answered for me. _Hey Edward, hold your horses. Leah will be in her best behavior. Worry about your wife and let me worry about my friends._

I abruptly stopped in my tracks, digging my paws into the damp earth. I looked at Jacob appreciatively and muttered an uncomfortable word of gratitude.

_Thanks_. I don't know what else to say.

I stayed behind so I could phase back to my human form in the privacy of the woods. Jacob phased back as soon as my back was turned, he had gotten better in the fast paced shifting. He was indeed destined to be an Alpha, although he was still reluctant in accepting that fact.

I let myself in the house and a slurping sound drowned all the rest of the voices that were gathered around Bella.

My stomach lurched as soon as I realized she was drinking human blood. I bit my tongue and just nodded at Jacob and Seth as I settled in my spot in the corner of the living room. Seth's left arm was draped around Bella while his other hand held a big sandwich, obviously prepared by one of the vampires there.

I shook my head with disappointment. This brother of mine had very little sense. He didn't see the glaring difference between our kind and that of the bloodsuckers. Edward gave me a warning glance which I returned with a challenging glare.

Bella caught this silent exchange, as did Jacob. His lips thinned into a straight line, he would be issuing an Alpha order by now if we were in our wolf form. Too bad we couldn't hear each other right now.

I chewed on my lips and decided to just look out the window, sitting still proved difficult. The stenches of the bloodsuckers were reeking, and my nostrils just about had it, so I pushed up and let myself out of the front door.

"Let me take a quick run around the perimeter and I'll meet you back here when I'm done."

Jacob simply nodded, knowing too well that I had to get out of there.

Maybe I should just stay in my wolf form; the phasing back and forth was giving me a whiplash. I smiled as I tied my clothes to my hind leg with a string.

I tapped my paws on the ground and pushed with my hind legs as I went for a no holds barred run. The wind was exhilarating on my face, cleansing the stink out of my mind, ridding my senses of the gagging odor that assaulted me inside the vampires' house.

_Ugh!_

I released my senses to a complete surrender, not giving any care in the world. It's just me and the trees, the woods and the clean air. The absence of the foul smelling combination of wet powder and rotting carcass that I'd come to associate with the filthy bloodsuckers was a welcome change.

Out of nowhere the same foul odor assaulted me, my ears plastered against my skull and my hackles rose like it was being pulled out. The stench was coming at me fast from my right.

Before I could react, a form barreled at me from my right side and I flew about 30 feet across the air before I hit a tree. The earth shook and the tree almost shattered into pieces on contact. I felt a rib crack on impact but I quickly got back on my feet, my fangs bared and I was ready for battle. I looked at the figure that attacked me, he was male vampire. The reek emanating from him was purely vampiric, his eyes were ruby red, a human feeder, and he stood tall in a rangy frame.

I lunged at him with every ounce of physical strength that I possessed, aiming for his neck but he was quick enough to pivot sideways, I scraped his shoulder with my teeth that sent him staggering backward before he threw me to the ground.

We circled each other, I could feel the throbbing of my fangs in anticipation and my tail was swishing wildly from behind me. The vampires' teeth were bared as well, his eyes quickly assessing our situation as we continued sizing each other up. There was a gaping hole on his shoulder that was quickly closing up.

I felt a sudden pulling somewhere in the pit of my stomach, it felt like a major vein sent a surge of electricity throughout my body, jolting me into a frenzy of thoughts and god-awful knotting in my entire being. Everything shut down minutely, my existence focused on him only. I couldn't dismiss the sudden and random spastic effect that pulsated through me as I looked at him. It seemed like he became the focal point of my life at that very minute.

A sudden shouting in my head alerted me that Jacob and Seth were on their way. Their voices were a mix of worry, anger and anticipation. The only thing I could make out was Jacob's words. _We are coming Leah!_

I could hear the thudding of the paws as well as the footsteps of two others. Alice and Edward were running alongside Jacob and Seth as they got into my peripheral view.

Edward was ordering the man to stop.

"Garrett, do not attack her, she is with us," he said in a tone that halted the movement of the vampire.

Jacob and Seth quickly stepped in front of me and Garrett, snarling and growling with fury. Edward and Alice stood in between us and the man they obviously knew.

Edward held his hands sideways, breaking the fight that was about to happen. I growled loud enough to get their attention.

_Get out of my way, this is between me and that leech._ I snarled at him through the barricade of the wolves and vampires in between us.

_Leah!_ Jacob's alpha order rang in my ear, I couldn't move my paws under the strict call of my leader. My hind legs trembled unable to ignore his order. I wanted to disregard his command but my whole body refused to move, accepting the spoken authority without question.

Edward spoke first while Alice looked like she was in pain, pressing both thumbs onto her temple while inching slowly to Garrett.

"Garrett, our nomadic friend, what brings you here in our part of the country?" Edward finally put his hands down, he had likely read Garrett's mind.

"Edward, my feet took me to this part so I decided to visit my old friend Carlisle. Where is your father anyway?"

He addressed Edward but his eyes never left me, his stare guarded but unwavering. The anger that we both felt a few seconds ago seemed to have diminished a notch.

"Carlisle is fine, he is at our house. I will take you there after we straighten this out. Edward was clearly in a hurry, wanting to get back to his precious Bella. "What made you attacked Leah the way you did?"

Garrett didn't take his time in answering, his gaze still locked in mine. His eyes bore down into mine, as if he could read my mind. "I sensed a wo…her," he pointed at me as he stopped himself from saying the wolf word. "She was coming in my direction at an incredible speed, I couldn't see her then, all I could sensed was something big. I decided it was either me or whoever it was." He sounded apologetic but he held his chin up stubbornly.

"Jacob it's okay, Garrett won't do anything. You can take my word for it." Edward chastised Jacob as he looked at Garrett who had relaxed his stance behind the two vampires and werewolves that separated us.

I gritted my teeth, still seething inside. I would love to sink my teeth in his neck and dismember him into oblivion.

_Leah, that's enough!_ Jacob commanded as I reluctantly backed off a bit.

"Why don't we continue this conversation back in our house and settle whatever it is back there," Edward said, obviously in no mood to prolong the stand-off. He gave me a knowing look after he spoke. Edward and his mind reading abilities were really getting on my nerves, why did he have to know everyone's business?

Alice quickly nodded, the presence of werewolves obviously taking its toll on her physic ability for she couldn't see things clearly in our presence.

Jacob spoke to Edward_. You guys go ahead and we will follow, just make sure your bloodsucking friend is careful around us and Bella,_ he said in a threatening tone that Edward simply nodded.

He summoned Garrett to follow him as they quickly tore in a fast run back to the Cullen residence.

The three of us were left in the woods, looking at each other with grim expressions. Seth cleared his throat as Jake started shaking his head.

_Leah, what have you done?_ His question took me by surprise as Jacob started pacing in between us. So, they felt it too?

_Leah, are you aware that you have imprinted on that bloodsucker?_ Jacob accused me as his anger bubbled on the surface.

_I did, didn't I? _

I dug my paws deeper into the ground as my ears pulled down and back. Oh my god, what have I done? I cringed at the thought of what happened in the last few minutes.

Could I screw up even worse than this? This had got to be the worst time of my life. This one tipped the scale of shitty, shittier than my werewolf transformation and Sam's imprinting on my cousin.

_I need to be alone guys! I will see you in a bit._ I started sobbing hysterically. The after effect of my imprinting just surfaced fully and it slapped me hard in my face. I had to get out of there as fast as I possibly could.

_Sis, I am here for you_… was all Seth could say as Jacob restrained him from following behind me.

I ran as fast as my legs could go, I sprinted across the forest floor, not minding the thorns from bushes that scraped my fur. I welcomed the pain, it helps numbed the pain that I stupidly inflicted upon myself.

Is there a way to reverse the process? From what I had gathered from the pack, this was irreversible, involuntary and definitely permanent.

The silence of the forest was deafening, for the only sound that resonated in my ears was my incessant sobbing. I bellowed a loud and piercing cry as I ran faster, away from the place where I leveled a lifetime curse on myself.

~o~

Days turned into weeks and before I knew it, I'd been gone for over 5 months. I finally gathered enough courage to return to La Push. I had to show myself to my family somehow. No matter what everyone would say, I needed to see my family.

I was positive that a condemnation would follow? How could a bizarre being like me imprint on a natural enemy? I was an aberration after all, so my best defense was my inability to control the urges that were solely unique to me, a fluke of nature who had no precedent to follow as its guide and example.

My mother, Sue, hugged me when I made my way in our house. I was aware that Seth and Jacob gave her the news already and she had been waiting for my return.

I cried in her arms, letting myself go as I unleashed the tears that may forever stay with me. She held me in her arms as I hung on to her, grateful that she understood my plight.

"Hey baby, hush now and dry your tears." She titled my chin so she can look in my eyes. "Everything happened for a reason," she stated calmly.

I wanted to believe her with every fiber of my being. I wiped my tears with the back of my hand and slowly nodded as she kept holding me.

After I ate, showered and changed into some fresh clothes, I decided to shift to my wolf form to be able to contact Seth and Jacob. I was pretty sure that they were worrying about me.

I found myself running to the Cullen's house where I know I would find them. I phased as soon as I got I closer to the vampire property and decided to walk the rest of the way.

Jacob and Seth were waiting outside the house for me. Seth broke out into a big smile as he ran to meet me. He gave me a big, long hug, uncharacteristic of my brother.

Jake waited until my brother and I finished our mini reunion before coming up to me. He patted me on the shoulder as he gave me a tight smile.

"Are you okay Leah?" he asked as the three of us walked back to the Cullen house.

"Yes, I think I will survive this." I offered a weak smile, still unsure of my future but willing to move on and start facing the music.

"Leah, I just want you to know that _he's_ still here, he refused to leave 'til he sees you. There is nothing I can do about it." Jacob seemed hesitant as he gave me that piece of information.

My heart flipped when I heard this. I didn't know what to do, what could I say to him? After all, it was my fault that we were tied together the way we were. Maybe, I should see him and get it over with and he could go on his way.

Seth took my hand and gently squeezed it. "He is waiting for you at the boulder at the foot of clearing."

I nodded and turned around as I headed to the place where I would meet my imprintee. My legs were heavy and my steps slow as I made my way to the clearing with trepidation and uncertainty.

There he was, seated on the boulder waiting for me. He was looking at me as I made my way towards him, his expression unreadable. It dawned on me that he had no idea what I looked like, I was in my werewolf form that fateful day when our paths collided.

His eyes startled me, what used to be ruby red irises when I first saw him was now reddish rust. What had he been feeding on? I asked myself as I surveyed the vampire waiting for me.

Garrett's long and sandy colored hair was pulled back in a ponytail. His face was well proportioned, his lips full and his mouth was provocative. He would have been good looking in my book if he wasn't a vampire.

I stopped a few feet from him and refused to look at him in the eye, instead I concentrated on my bare feet. The silence stretched when neither one of us said anything.

"Hello Leah! I want to formally introduce myself to you this time, I am Garrett." His voice was a deep baritone; I couldn't help but look up as he spoke. He didn't offer his hand to me nor did I make any attempt to come closer. "I have been waiting for you…." His voice trailed off as it was laced with hesitation.

"Why are you waiting for me Garrett? We have nothing to say to each other," I replied as I looked away, again. There was a sudden tugging of strings inside me, wanting me to get closer to him.

"Yes we do, Leah. We have a lot to say to each other, I don't even know where to begin."

"I don't have anything to say to you except to offer my apology for that thing I did to you that day." I couldn't bring myself to say "imprint."

"Jacob and Seth filled me in on that already. And I accept your apology," he said in a very gentle voice that made my hands tremble and I quickly shoved my hands in my pocket, hoping he didn't notice it.

He jumped off the rock and landed with a soft thud next to me. He was a head taller than my 5"6 build, and he was even more handsome up close. My heart started racing which added to my irritation, I am well aware of the attraction between the imprinter and her imprintee but this was ridiculous. I don't have to act like a love-sick school girl.

I stepped back allowing more space between us as the nasty vampire scent swirled around me. "Garrett, I want you to know that I wouldn't have done that if I had any control at all in that matter." I offered the only explanation that I can come up with.

"Leah, I…." he was clearly looking for the right words to say, he didn't try to move closer to me. "I don't have any problem with your imprinting on me. I do not resent you at all."

"What?" I was taken aback at his statement. He didn't mind it at all?

"It was instantaneous for me too, well, we don't do that imprinting thing like you do, but as soon as you did what you did, I felt drawn to you instantly. That was the reason why I couldn't leave. I am hoping we could talk about it or maybe work something out."

"What are you saying?" I couldn't believe what he had just said; he wanted to work things out between us? "Are you blind? Can't you see that we are totally different like night and day?" I almost spat the words out.

"No Leah, I am not blind. The fact of the matter is I like what I see." He openly appraised me from head to toe with wanton eyes. "If you would let me, I would like to get to know you."

I held my chin up to challenge him but another tugging inside me made me stop. Was this the power of our curse? Our will versus or sub-conscious?

"It won't work Garrett, I can tell you that now. We are natural enemies as you know it. You use humans for food, the very ones that we would kill to protect," I said as acidly as I could.

"Leah, ever since you ran away, I have adopted the Cullen's vegetarian diet. I haven't hunted any human for the duration of your absence. I knew that would come between us and I don't want it to. Your brother and Jacob can attest to that fact," he said with sincerity in his voice that made my heart melt.

So now I was turning into a lush? Was I going to fall for him? I silently cursed myself for my actions.

"I…. noticed that about your eyes right away," I reluctantly agreed unable to look at him, afraid that he would see right through me.

"I only ask you to give it a try, I am not going anywhere. I will stay however long it takes to see if we can work things out."

"I don't know what to say Garrett." I was afraid to look in his eyes, afraid that I may not be able to hold my resolve. After all, I imprinted on him and that only meant that there was an undeniable attraction that he held on me.

"And besides, I really have nowhere to go and I was invited by Carlisle to stay indefinitely…" A smile playfully formed in his eyes and slowly moved to his mouth.

"I still don't know what to say." I couldn't suppress the sudden surge of happiness that flooded my entire body at that very moment. Would I deny myself the attraction that I feel towards this vampire in front of me? Could I?

"Leah, you can't run away from me because I will find you, don't deny my feelings for you. We both know that there is something here between us."

He reached his pale white hand to touch my face, it was iced cold and I recoiled from his touch. The coldness of his hand didn't affect me at all but the feel of his touch made me sick to my stomach because I liked it. Why in the hell did I like it?

"I can't do this Garrett, I'm sorry." I didn't even look at him as I ran as fast as I could away from him. He didn't make any attempt to follow me which was a good thing. I needed some space to think.

I phased as soon as I got far enough and kept running until I reached the Canadian border. This was where I would spend the night, far enough while I would try clear my head. I tried not to think of what just transpired between us. Exhaustion finally claimed me and I fell asleep after several hours of crying hopelessly.

I felt the sun in my face when I woke up the next morning, I felt utterly helpless and drained. I decided to go back and called for Jacob. I needed to talk and he was the only one I could talk to who could possibly understand my situation.

He came bounding in just a few minutes, he found me close to the treaty line as I was pacing back and forth.

_Leah, what's wrong? I came as soon as I heard you call. _

Jacob already phased when he reached me, he looked haggard, his eyes had were almost drooping but he looked extremely happy, a gloating smile broke out as I looked at him questioningly. I left to shift in my wolf form so we could talk but the vision that I got nearly brought me down on my knees.

"You did not! Oh my god Jake! How did it happen? I left for one night and all these things happened simultaneously?" My countless questions came out in a rush as I tried to catch my breath.

"I have no idea what happened Leah, I was so upset thinking Bella didn't make it and I was planning on getting rid of the baby but one look in her eye and BAM it just happened. I feel like a puppet tied on a thousand strings. It's like my world just revolves around her, and she is just a baby." Jacob was gushing like I've never seen before. It was the same look I'd seen from Quil and Paul when they imprinted.

"How's Bella? Did she make it?" I suddenly found myself praying that she made it alive either as human or transformed into the being that she'd always wanted to be. I would make sure that I found the time to talk to her at the first possible chance I got.

"It was just me and Edward left because blondie went berserk at the sight of blood so Alice and Emmett had to restrain her. Edward did everything he could; only time could tell if her transformation was successful.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I crossed my fingers hoping for Bella's recovery and successful crossover to the other side. It's quite odd how I found myself pulling for her at this moment.

"Jacob, it sounds like we are on the same boat?" Uncertain at that point if I was happy with the fact or not that we both imprinted on people we were genetically incompatible with. Should we really care?

"Yeah, I guess so Leah." He smile was almost apologetic.

"What am I going to do Jake?" The thought of Garrett never left my mind.

"Leah, you'll have to follow your heart. Go with what you think will make you happy." Jacob had this serene look in his face that I envied. Who would expect that he would imprint so soon?

"But it's so wrong, Jacob. It goes against everything that we stood for. I feel like I am betraying our people and myself. I feel like a hypocrite."

I was scared out of my wits just considering the possibilities. Would I deny myself this knowing that Garrett wanted to give it a fair chance?

"You have no alternative left, either you go for it or you live the rest of your life in misery. I am afraid that's the only two options you have," Jacob offered sympathetically as he held my hands in his big ones.

"I am scared Jake, I really am." Tears started welling in my eyes as my lips started to tremble. "I want to be with him but we are so different in a lot of ways. We are polar opposites, like day and night. How can it work?"

"Leah, you and Garrett would make it work out. If you are for each other, you will find a way."

"Thanks Jake, I knew you were the right one to talk to." I pulled him into my arms and gave him the tightest hug.

"Awww Leah, watch it. I believe I am spoken for… as soon as Edward and Bella agreed to it," he added as he playfully slapped me on my backside. "Go for it girl."

"Love you Jake, thanks bud. And good luck with Edward and Bella, and of course with Renesmee." I winked at him as I took off running into the direction of the Cullen's house.

Where should I go? Where would I find him? What would I say? The barrage of questions rapidly assaulted me as I ran as fast I could.

Please be there, please be there! I chanted in my head as I got to the clearing.

And he was! Garrett was sitting on the same spot, atop the boulder where I saw him yesterday.

I ran into his arms without hesitation, barring any other thoughts that would keep me from doing what my heart had been shouting all along.

The cold collided with the hot, as night and day would meet at twilight and even sworn enemies would shake hands for one true belief. My mind was reeling, I refused to think anymore as I let my instinct and my heart take over. I was done thinking. I would let my heart guide me this time.

"Oh Leah, I was scared that you wouldn't come back here, to me. I wanted so much to hold you like this yesterday but I couldn't do it, I didn't want to scare you away." Garrett spoke as he held me tight, his mouth brushing against my hair, his vampire scent swirling around me.

I shuddered at the thought that I could have lost him because of my reluctance to bridge our gap, our differences and my fear to love again.

"Garrett, I am scared but I am done running away. I am willing to give it a fair shot." I returned his embrace with fervent ardor and desire I thought I'd lost along with my hurt and confusion.

"Baby, let me love you and show you that we can do anything if we choose to." He took my chin and tilted it up to his face. I gazed in his eyes and saw a silent promise of love.

He closed his mouth on mine as we passionately surrender ourselves to each other. We clung to each other like a lifeline, our passion and desire thick in the air.

"You are so beautiful Leah." His voice was ragged in my ear. I could feel our self control waning and I gently nudged him.

"Don't you think we should iron out the details first?" I asked as I tried to catch my breath.

"Leah, we have all the time in the world to talk about the details. We have all eternity to spend with each other. The rest can wait. All I want right now is you."

I wound my fingers in his hair as I drew him closer.

"Yes Garrett, a lifetime with each other. I like that." We kissed again, this time our desire for each other took us to the happy place where we both wanted to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Imprint:**

_**verb**__**(used**__**with**__**object)**_

_**-**_to fix firmly on the mind, memory, etc.

_**verb**__**(used**__**without**__**object)**_

_**-**_to make an impression; have an effect.

**Chapter Two:**

Leah's imprinting on Garrett still remained a mystery, to her, to him and to all their closest friends and family. There were no explanations or answers, only questions and more questions. Leah and Garrett had accepted the imprinting process in stride. There was no point in resisting it, they were attracted to each other for reasons they both couldn't comprehend. They were two different beings with different views on their purpose and existence. Could they make it work? That was the million dollar question.

How can two opposite poles attract? This had been one of the most documented questions out there. The usual answer that was readily offered was Magnet. Like poles repel and unlike poles attracts, so this was where Leah and Garrett found themselves.

Their magnetic reaction towards each other couldn't be ignored or denied and they would only be foolish to do so.

Their physical attraction was even much more unbearable to neglect. Their desire bordered the limitless, quenched and satisfied in each other's arms.

They faced countless boundaries that had to be crossed, barriers that needed to be addressed and differences to breach. Garrett's nomadic lifestyle was the only existence he knew. He had been a solitary vampire moving from one place to another. His ties with Leah brought a rude awakening that he had to plant his feet somewhere, anywhere his mate would be. Garrett's lust for human blood had waned, he found himself under a strict pressure of not even thinking of it, that he wanted it. His adjustment fared well so far and that pleased Leah immensely.

Jacob, being her pack's alpha, had reluctantly accepted Garrett as Seth welcomed him with open arms, thinking that Leah would finally lay off his back. Jacob, having imprinted on Renesmee, could not argue Leah's imprinting on Garrett, as they were in the same boat. Imprinting on other species other than their kind put a great deal of rift, if not, a big strain on their little tribe.

They were all but a slave, a puppet to the imprinting phenomenon and they would have to live and embrace their sealed fate.

_The main thing was the end of the feud with Sam's pack- which was why the others felt safe to come and go as they pleased again. The truce was between Jacob and Sam's pack was stronger than ever. Or more binding, depending on one's viewpoint._

_Binding, because the most absolute of all the pack's laws was that no wolf ever to kill the object of another wolf's imprinting. The pain of such a thing would be so intolerable for the whole pack. The fault, whether intended or accidental, could not be forgiven; the wolves involved would fight to the death- there was no other option. It happened a long time ago according to Seth._

So Renesmee and Garrett were protected by that binding law. That did not mean that the pack liked them, or that Garrett was welcome to step onto their lands. He was merely accepted because of Leah's imprinting. Jacob, as the rightful alpha, had urged everyone for tolerance and Sam had accepted this with a heavy heart. They wouldn't dare touch Renesmee but it seemed like Garrett came out a bit different because of the fact that he was a male vampire.

He shrugged it off thinking he could take care of himself. What was more important to him was his relationship with Leah. That would be the scope of his well-meaning intention.

Garrett's POV:

One look at Leah gave me all the pleasure I have never known existed. She remained my reluctant mate, but the undeniable attraction and bond that we had seemed to grow more as each day and night passed by. I could still feel her shudder every time we touched. I tried not to see it in a negative light, as we were natural enemies. I was fully aware that it would take a tremendous amount of effort to put that fact behind us, and an even greater amount of time before we could get past all the hindrances that blocked our way.

I drew her sleeping form closer to me, her wolf stink still made me cringe but I tried not to show it. I snorted at the silent thought of her wolf stench lingering in our room. Leah stirred in my arms and she snuggled closer as she wrinkled her nose. Leah, on the other hand, had a bit of trouble hiding her emotions and reactions from me. She often would voice her thoughts out loud when she should have held her tongue in check in the first place. That's my Leah, she's one tough cookie no one would want to mess with. The thought of how odd our relationship was brought a big smile to my face.

Who would have imagined that a vampire and a shape shifter could be together? It was one of the oddest mysteries yet to be unraveled. My beautiful Leah sleeping right next to me with her slender body, long black hair and captivating brown skin was a sight to behold. I could never drink enough of her.

I have nothing much to offer Leah but myself. With no penny under my name, I could not even provide her a home. A place we could call our own. For now, we had to be grateful recipients of Carlisle kindness. Carlisle and his family extended their gracious invitation for us to live with them which was ,of course, for the time being, until I was up on my feet after taking on a mate. This arrangement of course, was a constant struggle between Leah and me.

Carlisle was as understanding with Leah's slow acceptance of their kind, he showed no ill-feelings for her. The same couldn't be said as far as Rosalie was concerned, she and Leah continued to butt heads, bickering and constantly insulting each other. The rest of the Cullens had accepted her with indifference, they continued with their lives as if we weren't there, only acknowledging us if the situation called for it, which made it much more bearable for Leah and me.

Leah slowly opened her eyes with a smirk on her face. I knew her too well, my vampire cologne as she called it, still drove her nuts. She adjusted her warm gray eyes to mine as she nuzzled her mouth in my throat, kissing my neck.

This was one of my cherished moments, when we are together and nothing mattered. Just the two of us, co-existing and enjoying each other as if nothing could tear us apart.

"Good morning, gorgeous," I greeted her, kissing her hair as she squirmed playfully.

"Hi G," she whispered as she cupped her morning breath with her hand, trying to keep her mouth away from me.

"Hey honey, nothing would please me more right now than a kiss," I teased her, knowing too well that she would want to get her human needs met first before I could get what I wanted.

She took off from the bed so fast, her slender body dashing to the adjoining bathroom in a blur. I could hear the sound of the running water, the brushing and the combing. I readied myself for our little morning interlude with a crazy grin on my face.

She emerged from the bathroom looking fresh with her face scrubbed clean and her silky black hair cascading behind her shoulders beautifully. My eyes could never get enough of her.

Her lithe figure was clad in the usual cutoff denim shorts and little tank top that clung to her body like a second skin. I could feel a physical reaction run through my body just by looking at her.

She jumped on the bed next to me. "Now where were we?" she asked playfully tugging on my shirt to get closer to her.

"You were going to give me a kiss…."I stressed the word as her mouth found mine for a long and sensual morning greeting. I could just bathe in this moment forever.

"Hmmmm…what's on tap today? She asked as she licked her mouth after our kiss, looking at me intently.

"I would be working online all day, watching the markets progress…"Leah rolled her eyes when she heard my answer, she was never interested in my newfound interest with the stock market. She felt that were riding the coattails of the Cullen's with their "criminal acts" as she called them. My long talks with Carlisle brought about my rootless situation, which I wanted to remedy. I wanted to establish my roots here in Forks, since it would be closer to Leah's family.

Carlisle offered to lend me some starting money, to build it up with Alice's help predicting the rise and fall of the daily numbers. Whatever I make would be ours or mine, for Leah didn't want any part of the "dirty money" as she branded my current undertaking. And I could just return the earnest money Carlisle lent me without interest as soon as I could repay him.

My only goal was to buy a piece of his land and build a modest house for me and Leah. We couldn't move farther away from her family and Forks was conveniently located as far as distance to La Push and it was a vampire territory which suited me well. The treaty with the Quileute's forbid me to cross their lands, so I couldn't set foot past the treaty line. Leah had to make a tough decision of leaving her family behind to be with me as we temporarily held quarters at the Cullen's house.

Esme offered Edwards' room to us since he had moved with his family to a cottage not too far away, a gift from his parents on their wedding day.

"Okay, so I guess I would be out patrolling in a few minutes, I have to get in touch with Jacob and Seth to see what's going on." She turned her back on me as she said this.

I could understand the turmoil running through her mind, she had to give up some of the only comfort she had ever known and having to live with vampires because of me. Not to mention that she had to patrol their land with the threat on Renesmee from Sam's pack could still be brewing.

"Would you want me to cook you some breakfast before you go?" I asked and she shook her head.

"G, you know as well as I do that you have very limited knowledge of food," she said referring to the extent of my kitchen expertise. The eggs, grilled sausages and hamburgers that I had repeatedly cooked for her, based on my vague memory while I was still human.

"I know huh? But you know I'd be happy to whip up a fluffy scrambled egg for you, if you want it again." I smirked at her.

"Nah, that's okay, I'll just have some cereal before I head out." She exhaled as she gave me yet another long kiss in the mouth.

"Here, let me keep you company while you eat," I got up and draped my arm around her waist. "And don't forget your cell phone," I reminded her.

She and I had argued about the little device that she hated carrying with her in her wolf form, but had reluctantly agreed when I voiced my concern about not knowing what's going on with her when were apart.

I don't have the gift of mind reading as Edward, or the gift of seeing the future as Alice and I felt disconnected to her when we are not together. Leah argued that carrying that added little weight on her hind leg whilst in her wolf form was annoying enough. I won that argument even with all reasoning she came up with.

"Fine," she said in an exasperated tone as she grabbed the little cell phone on the nightstand with a grimace on her lovely face.

I smiled at her belligerence, her trademark and a remarkable quality that endeared her to me even more.

There was a bit of commotion by the time we came downstairs. Jacob was in deep argument with Bella, obviously, he couldn't accept the possibility of the Cullens departure from Forks in the near future. He couldn't stand the prospect of being away from Renesmee but couldn't abandon his post as the reluctant alpha.

Jacob took it in his own hands to contact Charlie and exposed himself as a wolf while trying to explain that there are things in this world that couldn't be explained but just had to be accepted as they were. This was pertaining to Bella and their newly adopted daughter, lying to Charlie about Renesmee's true identity. Charlie, according to Jacob took it rather easily and asked that he be told on a need to know only basis.

Bella was huffing by the time we got there, Edward and the rest of the Cullen's were on alert, just in case Bella tried to jump him, yet again.

I felt Leah stiffen behind me, her eyes attentive and her stance ready should anything came up; she was, after all, running on instinct now. I tried holding her back but she shot me a look that said one thing: The "don't mess with me" look.

I let her go. Judging by the way she looked that I should stay away from any wolf business, so I took my hand off her arm and gave her a silent reassurance that I had her back.

Not that I would go up against the Cullens, I would take the middle man position and just make sure that Leah didn't hurt anyone and not getting hurt herself in the process.

Edward gave me a look of that said he understood my predicament, he nodded his head in acknowledgement before stepping in to restrain Bella from attacking Jacob.

"He is on his way?" Bella hissed at Jacob as she handed Renesmee to the waiting Rosalie, she wouldn't want her child hurt if there would be a scuffle. "Don't you understand that you are putting Charlie at risk by having him come here?" Bella asked.

Jacob advanced slowly to Bella, but waved Leah and Seth off when they started to follow him. I could clearly see that Leah was grinding her teeth hard to keep from phasing. She got agitated easily and that was not a good thing. Jacob shot her a look to calm down and Leah ignored him but kept her composure in check.

"_I am sorry about it hurting you. I didn't know that it was like that. Bella, things are different with us now, but you'd always be my best friend and I'd always love you. But I'd love you the right way now. There's finally a balance. We both have people we couldn't live without,"_ Jacob said apologetically.

Leah retreated when she felt Jacob was not in any danger, she looked at me and we proceeded to the kitchen and let the Cullens and Jacob straighten things out. Seth did the same and went out to the porch to just wait it out.

We could hear the rest of the Cullen's teaching Bella how to act natural in Charlie's presence, they had her wear some contacts to conceal the crimson color of her eyes. I could hear Edwards gentle reassurance that he would be there for her, that he would watch her every move while her father was there.

Leah was listening too, I could see her face lose its defiant look, she was softening a bit where Bella was concerned. She had been hard on Bella for the choices she had made and for breaking Jacob's heart. But new wisdom showed Leah that people couldn't help who they loved and would stop at nothing to be with the people they love.

I was silently hoping that this would also be the case for us. Although we are tied together by the imprinting process, we still hadn't uttered the L word. Neither one of us ever said that we love each other. It seemed like we were both holding back, uncertain about our future together.

Hell, I knew for sure that I couldn't live without her but I was not one hundred percent sure that I loved her yet. I would kill for her, yes, but love? I didn't know the feeling of being in love. I was turned before I discovered what love was. As a member of the continental army during the revolutionary war, I was out on the field during a moonlit night when my fate was handed to me. My transformation was swift and easy, it all went by in a haze.

Next thing I knew, I was the being that I am now. I had always enjoyed my solitary walks so that was how I became who I am now. I didn't see any reason to join a coven or be with other vampires. I fed only when necessary. I didn't find satisfaction in playing with my food.

I moved from one place to another, wherever my feet would take me. I could never stay in one place for a long period of time. I met Carlisle in Chicago about a hundred years ago and we became friends, one of the few that I still kept contact with. He had invited me repeatedly to join his coven but I enjoyed my solitary existence too much to get tied down in one place.

Who would have thought that I would end up in his house with a mate, a female shape shifter? Life had a way of handing people what they least expected. I didn't regret being imprinted on at all. I did not resent Leah for what she did, she was a victim to her destiny too.

"G, why were you suddenly quiet?" She asked as she ate her cereal. Her eyes were observant, she had been watching me as I absentmindedly held her hand, gazing at nothing in particular. There weren't many times when a vampire could be caught in this mundane act, but ever since Leah and I got together, I dared to dream that maybe, I finally found my place and my home with her.

Could we keep this working? Did we have it in ourselves to endure and make it through? Would imprinting survive any obstacle that would come our way?

Maybe, was the best answer I could come up with, as I told her that everything was just alright.

A/N: So, what do you guys think? Please leave me your comment and reviews. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Leah's POV:**

It had been several months since Garrett and I hooked up. I found myself still smarting from that imprinting phenomenon. Part of me still thought that I would be waking up from a bad dream anytime soon, but the good part of me cherished my newfound relationship. It hadn't been as bad as I feared it would be. Garrett had held his end of the bargain when it came to compromising and so far, most times, stretching it out of to accommodate my unyielding moods.

True, we lived with the Cullen's now which I was fervently praying would be temporary. Not that I didn't feel gratitude for their kindness, but it would be better to have a place we could call our own. Besides, the vampire stench all around me was enough to completely incapacitate an unsuspecting wolf. It would have been perfect to be living in La Push with my mate, but truth be told that it was unheard of to have a vampire in the midst of our people. To live and breathe with one was unacceptable and I didn't want to subject our tribe to acceptance because I turned out to imprint on our enemy.

And Sam, he had grudgingly accepted my imprint, there was nothing he could do about it. We conceded to our rules but that didn't necessarily mean that they could tolerate living and being with one 24-7. The tense situation between Garrett and Sam's pack remained.

We, for the time being bunked with the leeches and I had to get used to co-existing with them whether or not I liked it.

Surveying the land before me, I was delegated to be on patrol right now. Jacob had to get some shut-eye while Seth had to attend school, which he resentfully did every day. If my brother could have his way, he'd be happy running around guarding the leeches land. His deep friendship with the Cullen's, most especially with Edward, stemmed from the visit from Victoria and her cohorts which resulted to their early demise. The outcome of that battle had been considered a victory even before it started. There, the temporary alliance was born, strengthening further more when Jacob imprinted on Edward and Bella's hybrid daughter.

What a circus we were. Jacob imprinted on a newborn half-human, half vampire and I on a vampire. Could we even get freakier than this? I dug my paws on the damp earth and broke out into an all-out run to cover their land that bordered La Push. Although Sam and Jacob had agreed on a stand down, Jacob still felt a threat somewhere. Paul, one of Sam's pack members was the most volatile of the group, although, shape shifters do not deny the alpha's order. It wouldn't come as a surprise if one would deliver their wishes if it wasn't covered under the rule, the order or the law. So, Jacob's pack, which consisted of me and brother, would continue to guard the vicinity until he said it was no longer necessary.

So guard I would. The most exhilarating part of our job was the endless running. By running, I could surrender my mind and body to the call of nature, the smell of the strong earth complimented my wish to be one with my environment. Our tribe thrived on the rules of the earth and the ocean. The Quileute people revered the ocean life as well as its creatures. I could very well remember the stories my father Harry, bless his soul, and Billy Black, would tell us during our campfire ceremonies. My early impression from the stories they told had always been loyalty to our tribe, to our kind.

The errant thought of my father's sudden demise brought me renewed pain and longing. This was one blow which our family was still stinging from aside from my wolf transformation which would have been normal, if I was a male.

We all missed him terribly… I was my Daddy's little girl, we were pretty close and he'd been hoping to see me happy after what I had gone through with Sam. Nobody could have predicted that I would turn into a mutant wolf, the only female shape shifter in existence. My father's initial shock to my transformation happened so fast and his poor heart couldn't take it. The pain and shock didn't last long because he succumbed to heart failure instantaneously after he found out. I still missed him terribly. I often wonder what he would think of my imprinting on Garrett. What his reaction would have been. I guess I would never know now.

Sticking my nose up into the air, I scrutinized my surroundings with my wolf sense. With my hearing ability that could stretch for miles and my keen sense of smell, we were good to serve and protect. The immediate surrounding was free from any threat. Relaxing my run into a leisurely gallop, I continued my patrol within the perimeters bordering the Cullen's property.

Being a shape shifter had its perks. The ability to communicate while in wolf form was one of the best aspects of being a shape shifter, not to mention the strength and the speed and the greatest facet of it was the chance to kill the cold ones. The vampires, our natural enemies.

How ironic could it be that I ended up romantically and physically involved with one. Life indeed threw the curveball when you least expected it. This totally blindsided every one of us. Most of my people were still assimilating the reality and finality of my imprinting to a vampire.

With the perks came the disadvantages. This weighed more at times for me as I pondered on it every single day. Being the lone female shape shifter, I had no example or story to cling to for comfort. I was the only one of my kind in existence. Would I be able to lead a normal life? What kind of life was available to me now that I had Garrett in my life?

Could we survive our vast differences? None of the questions I've asked myself so far bothered me more than this; do I have the ability to procreate? Am I physically able to bear children since I started shifting?

Nothing scared me more than the big question mark that loomed ahead, hanging over my head like a guillotine waiting to execute me. If I could have them, what would they be? It had to be the worst question I came up with. And once again, I would sweep it under the rug and try not thinking about it.

Maybe it was for the best that I didn't have the answers to my questions.

The thought made me run faster, ignoring the actuality that I ran past the boundary of my assignment. Before I knew it, my paws took me to La Push. The only place I've ever called home.

Judging by the scent in the air, there was a shape shifter nearby. I had to sort of change frequency in my head to get to the right channel so I could communicate with them. As weird as it sounded, some things changed when we joined Jake's pack, all the rest of them went in the by-way, like their sounds and thoughts were muted now that we belonged to two separate packs. We had to relegate to another wave length in order to join theirs, and I assumed that this was the same for the others in Sam's pack too.

_Leah?_ The voice of Embry rattled in my head as we got closer to each other. I saw him bounding from the south side of the field and he ran faster as he saw me clear the trees.

_Hey Embry, what's going?_

_What brings our princess back to La Push?_ he joked as he stood next to me, his charcoal gray coat glistening under the early morning sun.

_Shut up Embry._ I shot back as we loped towards the town where my parent's house were close by, might as well visit my mother and possibly wait for Seth to come home from school.

_Well, see yah around Leah, don't be a stranger, _Embry called out as he went to the opposite direction leading him to the forest again.

_I'll see you around Embry. _

I decided to phase just before I entered the busy neighborhood while there were still some trees to hide for cover while I changed into my usual packed get-up. Running with a string of clothes tied to your leg is a bitch and the added cell phone that Garrett made me carry even made it even more annoying. I hated this part then and I still hate it now.

The sudden vibration coming from my cell phone alerted me of an incoming call. I didn't get many phone calls anymore. Not since I alienated myself from my girlfriends of the tribe. None of them could know my secret and I doubted that they would understand if they knew, so I just decided to distance myself from them.

I flicked the flip phone open and saw Garrett's name on the caller ID. A slight smile formed at the corner of my mouth at the thought of the vampire, my mate. I push the talk button and his low baritone voice drawled in my ear.

_Hi gorgeous, how was your day so far? Finding any cold ones around? _He made it a joke to ask me the same stupid question each time he called when I was out on patrol. The joke was getting old and I should tell him to sock it one of these days.

"Hey G, its okay so far. I haven't seen any leech that I would have the pleasure of dismembering yet," I countered. As annoying as the question could get, I liked the idea of Garrett checking in on me from time to time. It made me realize that he was thinking of me.

_Glad to hear that babe, I would hate for you to come home reeking with vampire cologne, _he joked and I tapped my foot on the ground waiting for him to tell me the reason for his call.

"G, what's the reason for this call?" I asked, impatience evident in my voice.

_Wow Leah, do I need a reason to call you? Can't I just call you just because?_ he asked sounding a little miffed with my short temper.

"No you don't but I thought you had some work to do," I answered attempting to hide the annoyance in my voice.

_Yes I am working right now, just wanted to hear your voice that's all._ Garrett finally answered after a few seconds. I had the feeling that my short answer was getting to him today.

"Thanks G." That was all I could say, I couldn't explain why I am short fused today, maybe I was PMS'ing. God, the annoying period was coming soon again.

_I will see you later then._ With that, I heard the click of the phone and the line went dead. He didn't even give me a chance to say goodbye. I guess I was not the only one who got out of the wrong side of the bed today. I put the phone in my pocket as I started walking to the direction of my mother's house.

I visited with my mother for a few minutes. She was looking well, the black rings under her eyes were already fading and the color was back in her face. She was getting more sleep these days which was a good indication. That could only mean that she was slowly adjusting on my father's absence. I could only guess how hard it could be, being left alone after many years of being together.

I had to get back to my patrolling after the wandering unexpectedly to La Push. I shifted fast and ran back to Forks to resume my task. Didn't want Jacob to think that I was slacking off during my watch, too sure that he'd go nuts when he found out that I drifted away from Forks, even for just a little while.

I ran back to my post, a bit ashamed for straying away from my assignment but feeling some resentment for what we had to do. I still believed that we shouldn't be the bloodsuckers watch dogs when we had better things to do in La Push. But an Alpha's order was an order and I didn't have it in my power to contest the order, so follow I should or else Jacob wouldn't think twice of booting me out.

Where would I go? It seemed like my choices had been narrowed down for me.

_Damn!_ I shouted inside my head as I scuttled along the clearing close to the Cullen's house. The house was quiet, I could hear a little conversation going on but I couldn't make out much from it. Edward was looking out straight from the window at me, a smirk on his face.

He most likely heard my ranting about them and my position within in the disproportioned group and I didn't care. Damn his mind reading. I was pretty sick of the fact that he could read ours and we couldn't do anything about it.

Edward's smirk formed into an irritating smile, as I could see him from the distance. He seemed to be enjoying my silent rambling, so I gave him something more.

_Cullen, you are one sick mother._ I turned away huffing and ran some more. I refused to be further subjected to his mind reading; a good three miles would clear me out of his range.

Within a few hours I was done with my round and was replaced by Seth who seemed too eager for the job. I met him by the boulder where he came dashing with the mad enthusiasm of an idiot.

_Hi sis,_ he greeted me with his big wolfy grin, his tongue hanging on the side of his mouth as he bounded next to me.

_Seth, I am going back to the house. I will be phasing and I won't be able to hear you. Come by the house if you need anything from me,_ I said ignoring the smile I could imagine beneath the sand colored-wolf exterior.

_Okay Leah, no problem. Got it from here. _ His eagerness made me cringe; I decided to bite my tongue for any haughty remark. After all, we couldn't help who we loved and that applied to everybody. I left him still grinning to himself to return back to my temporary home.

The house was fairly quiet as I let myself in the door. I could hear some conversation going on in Carlisle's study. Edward and Carlisle had been deep in research hoping to get a clear and verifiable idea of what was expected from Renesmee's rapid growth. Her progression had been terribly fast, both mentally and physically, it had thrown everyone off, including Jacob, with fear and concern with what lay ahead for her.

I went straight to our bedroom hoping to find Garrett in there, where he usually worked during the day, stuck in front of his computer watching the movement of the stock market.

"Hey G, I'm home!" I called out even before I opened the door only to find out that he wasn't even there, the bed was made and his computer was lying idle as the screen saver had been activated. I was hoping I could make up it up to him for my curt behavior over the phone earlier.

Feeling a bit dejected, I slumped on the bed without care. There was piece of folded paper by my pillow and found his scribble on the note that said:

**_Hi Gorgeous,_**

**_Went out to hunt. Be back soon._**

**_G_**

A smile broke out across my face as I placed the note close to my heart thinking how lucky I was that Garrett didn't hold a grudge for my earlier behavior. How lucky could I get to find someone who could accept me for who I truly was?

I was starting to doze off when I heard Seth's voice calling for me outside the house. My heart skipped a beat; my first thought went to Garrett. Startled, I bolted out of the bed and bounded the stairs two at a time. I saw that Edward and Carlisle beat me to the door. Edward threw the door open, his movement swift and hurried as his form blurred before my eyes.

Seth was in his human form dressed in khaki shorts and no shirt, his eyes found me as I got to the door a few seconds later. Edward was already reading his mind as Seth hastily told me what was happening.

"Leah! Hurry up. Garrett and Paul are ready to kill each other. I just heard it and I ran here as fast as I could. They are in La Push. I have to run and get Jacob too." Seth phased so fast that I couldn't asked anymore question before Edward and Carlisle called out for Jasper who came as fast as lightning and I found myself running after them right after I cleared and phased into my wolf form. All I could think of was Garrett. What was he doing in La Push of all the places?

**A/N: Let me know what you think of this chapter. I would appreciate it if you leave a comment. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Leah and the Cullen's were running at a blurring speed while leaving a trail of dust in their wake, dead set on reaching La Push as fast as their feet and paws could take them. Edward was on the phone with Jacob to grant them a temporary permission to cross the treaty line.

As they made a mad dash to toward the tribal town, Leah had one thing in mind, she had to get to Garrett as soon as she possibly could. Her mind was searching for possible reasons why Garrett would end up in La Push, of all the places. She came up empty, unable to grasp the fear that silently gripped her. Garrett's note mentioned that he'd gone hunting. Could it be that he went to La Push to hunt? NO! She shook her head hard at the notion. It was utterly absurd to even be considering it. He had been adhering to the strict _vegetarian_ diet with no difficulty at all. Garrett hadn't shown any aversion to his chosen lifestyle.

Edward momentarily looked at Leah as he heard her raging inner conflict. He shook his head as he ran next to her. "No Leah, I don't believe for one minute that Garrett would do such a thing. There has to be a good explanation why he ended up in La Push."

_I hope you are right Edward, _Leah answered as she dug her paws deeper into the ground to gain more speed, scraping the muddy ground with deliberate urgency.

"I know I am right, Leah. Don't worry!" Edward's statement came with heartfelt conviction as he gave Leah a reassuring look.

Leah couldn't answer anymore. All she could think of was Garrett and Paul ripping each other's throats out. The picture wasn't pretty. The reality of losing either one, her mate or her pack brother, scared the living daylights out of her.

_This is not good, this is not good._ A loud and unintentional chanting kept going inside her head. They were getting closer, she could imagine by the sounds of the ear splitting growls and snarls coming from the two warring beings that a big fight was at hand, disturbing the slumber of the once quiet forest.

"Leah, get a hold of yourself! Please don't worry, not yet….." The pause in Edward's words got to her.

She could feel her muscles constrict, yielding more adrenaline throughout her taut form as fear and worry began to flow through her veins. The short run to La Push seemed like a cross country hurdle with each passing second.

_Don't worry? Honestly Cullen, how could you even ask me not to worry? _Leah bristled inside as she pushed harder, trying to get ahead of the vampires with her. They all had the same thing in mind; get to Garrett as fast as they could before it was too late.

A blanket of calm enveloped Leah within seconds. Jasper didn't waste any more time as he knew that Leah needed it at that very moment. An inaudible thanks dangled from her lips as they broke out from the trees and the sight of Paul and Garrett came to full view. Mortal enemies inspired by one thing alone - eliminate the other.

Garrett's POV:

I snapped the phone shut without waiting for any further remark from Leah. I threw the little silver device across our bed and let out a groan. I considered myself a reasonable and easy going guy but Leah had the knack of testing my patience every single day. I tried to keep myself calm as I paced our room. Work would have to wait. I was calling it a day. My concentration was all but gone and the numbers flicking across the computer monitor weren't making any sense at all.

Curse at Leah's effect on me. Sliding the window open, I took in the gust of rushing wind and tried to clear my head. She had me on puppet strings ever since I laid eyes on her. My daily existence was solely clamoring for her, to inhale her scent no matter how her stench affected me. It was a silent reminder that she was around, with me. I loved to feel her hair with my fingers, to touch her face and to be around her. I was inexplicably beguiled with her beauty and her inner strength.

But days like these were a party killer. She must be in one of her moods, the very emotion that constantly put those tug-o-war feelings between us. She had enlightened me once that it had something to do with her _period_ and I readily accepted her explanation and booked that information to memory, hoping to steer clear from her when the certain _period_ was upon us.

Somehow, I couldn't grasp how she could easily succumb to her emotions, risking the chance to alienate me. Did she really want to be with me? Did our relationship matter to her like it held power over me? At times, I could see it in her eyes, that she wanted me as much I as desired her. Today, proved to be the opposite. It left a bitter taste in my mouth but I tried to push my doubts aside.

It's safe to say that Leah wouldn't be back in the next hour giving me time to compose myself. I hated feeling like a lovesick school boy crushing over a girl. It's probably best for me to get out of the house and get some fresh air. Hunting would be a good idea too. Leah's regular monthly menstrual cycle stung the most in our relationship. Her human blood in any way it came left me guilt stricken and blood hungry. This was a deal breaker I supposed, if she found out how I felt. I had made a mental note to keep her at arm's length at this particular time of the month, avoiding her like the plague.

I retrieved a piece of paper from my desk drawer and scribbled a note for Leah and placed it on top of the pillow on her side of the bed. I pulled a baseball cap from the rack inside the closet, in my favorite low cut ripped jeans and black shirt, I tore off the house in a hurry. I didn't bother informing anyone that I was stepping out, from the sounds that were making, they were deep in discussion on something about Renesmee.

Air! The breeze that wrapped me brought comfort to my tight nerves. The instant relief freed my clouded mood. I could feel every single particle in my body relaxing, the tight knot in my stomach was easing off.

I ran towards the northern part of the Cullen land aimlessly, letting my impulse guide me. The northern part of their land was closest to La Push, with that being said, I would like to purchase a piece of the land from Carlisle and hopefully build a house there in the future. It would be close enough to her family and well within the treaty land. This was my plan; secure a place where Leah and I could call our own, our own home.

I smiled at the thought of Leah. She was a remarkable person, a good human being. Pig headed and stubborn, that's what makes my Leah a special woman. In spite of the tough exterior, I've had a glimpse of her soft and tender side, the part of her that beguiled and seduced me.

My musing was brought to an abrupt halt when I heard an ear piercing cry about a mile away. The screaming was a mixture of pain and fear and it was coming from a human. I was in the deep part of the forest and I didn't expect any human to stray this far. I hurried and followed where the wailing sound had originated, as fast as I could. The sound started to fade just before I got there.

What greeted me was a sight of a bloodied body of a teenage boy. If my estimate was correct, he might be about 13 to 15 years old. He looked at me with horror in his eyes which were covered by dripping blood gushing from his head. His body was sprawled on the ground with both his arms broken by the way they were positioned on the ground. A white and long part of his arm which resembled a bone jutted out from the elbow region. He looked at me helplessly, yelping in a little voice, begging me for help. I froze on the spot as the scent of his blood captured my entire being. I hadn't had any human blood for over six months now and the inviting aroma of his blood was tempting me. I swallowed the rush of venom that suddenly pooled in my throat, pushing its way to my mouth. I gulped the recesses of the venom that refused to settle as I stood in front of him, unmoving, utterly still.

Blood continued to relentlessly ooze from his head and neck wounds as his whimpering was slowly dying, his voice and heartbeat barely audible.

"Your name? What happened to you and where do you live?" My questions came in rapid succession. I was nervous around him; his blood was teasing me, making me want to taste it.

"Mik…La Push….."

His labored breathing wavered infinitesimally; I literally had seconds to decide what must be done. A big chunk of my nature wanted to devour his blood, he looked dead anyway but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let my thirst dictate my actions. A small amount of pity gripped me at that particular moment. He was young and a bright future awaited him, not the way I wanted to end it.

I couldn't bring myself to come near him to check if he was still alive, breathing. I wanted to check his pulse but the scent of his blood prevented me from moving from my spot.

But he was going to die! The thought bulldozed its way to my guilt spot. I shouldn't let him die, he belonged to Leah's tribe and he had a family waiting for him. The least I could do was return his body to La Push if he was dying anyway. He should get a proper burial and be laid to rest by his loved ones.

I braced myself at the impact his blood would do to my weakened resolve, I picked up his mangled and torn body carefully off the ground with his head resting on my arms and chest, his arm dangled limply at his side. I stopped myself from breathing, not taking any air, refusing to let the delectable fresh blood from tease me.

Turning to the direction of La Push, I darted towards the town in a fast run. I glanced at my human cargo and felt a faint heartbeat. My inner sense told me that if left untreated much longer, death's claw would claim him.

I crossed the treaty line while trying to figure out where to take the boy. I vaguely remembered from my conversation with Leah that Sam's house was somewhere near the heart of their town. The tall trees were still dense in that part of the forest. I suppose the houses were still several miles away. I slowed down my running while I listened to my instinct. A stench that I was too familiar with assaulted me from the inner left side of the trees. I knew that a shape shifter was looming somewhere close by.

With all my senses clicking on overdrive, I waited for the shape shifter to show himself. I expected some sort of confrontation because I had the audacity to cross the respected treaty line. I snorted at the thought. I was here on business, their business. I was doing them a favor.

A surprise blow came to me from the left side. I was thrown across the forest floor to the opposite side of the trees, splitting them in half. A loud thunderous crack reverberated throughout the vast space between us. The unexpected hit made me drop the boy from my clutches. I saw his unmoving body roll over the ground, covered with dirt and blood before hitting some heavy vegetation that halted the rolling motion.

Momentarily stunned, I sized up my opponent as I fixed my eyes filled with fury on the shape shifter that delivered the blow. Dark grey fur, calculating eyes; I had seen him before but no name came to mind. They all looked to same to me. DOGS!

I gathered my bearings, whatever I had to do would be done but I had to let him know what happened before I killed him. Mortal opponents didn't get second chances.

"Dog, before you get all huffed up, let me tell you that I found that boy in the forest, mangled and barely breathing. I brought him here so he wouldn't die there, alone." I despised myself with the way I said the words, did I really care what happened to the boy? Why should I?

The wolf's growl rumbled through the forests, thereby telling me that he either didn't believe me or screw me. He glanced briefly at the motionless body and returned his gaze on me, his glare unwavering, calculating and angry. The rumbling sounded like massive thunder, possibly alerting some other shape shifters in the area.

I was extremely aware that wolves worked best as a team, as a pack. I could sense that the wolf in front of me did not even stop to think, to assess the situation or ask the very important question, "What happened to the kid? Or why was I there?"

I glared back at him as my lips curled back from my teeth. An onslaught of venom surfaced in my mouth, ready for action. I beckoned him to come to me, to attack me. The wolf skittered sideways and I moved with him, timing my steps with his. I had to make sure that he wouldn't be able to lunge at my head.

He moved to the left and I skidded to the left, following suit. My eyes never left his; I tried to be one step ahead. Talking to him as movements echoed his, skirting with him. "Aren't you even going to get the kid some help first? Don't get me wrong, I want this fight just as much as you do, but that child is dying, he is losing so much blood and you are wasting his life away."

A big growl thundered from him and he bared his fangs, a silent order I bet for me to shut my hole. I saw a little twitch in his mouth as he briefly took a quick look at the motionless boy. With the absence of facial expression, there was no way of telling what the wolf was thinking. I steeled myself when I saw at the corner of my eye that he prepared to lunge at me.

Garrett was not surprised when Paul attacked, he was expecting it. The wolf leapt at him, its aim was dead set on his neck, the part of a vampire's body that had to be severed in order to incapacitate them.

Garrett was quick enough to rotate sideways, avoiding a potentially fatal blow. Paul's effort only sent him staggering several feet away, he turned once again and the two males stood glowering at each other. Smirking, Garrett chided Paul with his finger to come at him once again. Paul's gray eyes blazed as he raked his hind leg on the ground, sending swirls of dust flying around them.

Paul took another plunge at Garrett, his sharp claws grazing the vampire's face, creating a huge gash on his pale and hard skin. Garrett landed a hard kick on Paul's stomach that sent the wolf staggering back to catch its breath. The gash on Garrett's face quickly disappeared within a few seconds.

Impatience was etched on Garrett's face while Paul's wolf form was an apparent angered state; the snarls were much louder and violent. They had same thing in mind, _kill the bastard and get this over with._ This duel could last longer when both wished to eliminate the other as soon as they possibly could. Pure dread and tension were tangible, lacing the air around them with hostility and intent to reduce each other into a pile of ashes.

They both heard shouting along with several footsteps rushing from a distance. A strong and urgent howl could be discerned not too far away from them too but neither one stopped their onslaught. Garrett sprung at Paul this time but not before Paul bit the side of his torso that sent him into a frenzied pain momentarily. Grappling on the ground, the wolf and the vampire were rolling on the ground, demolishing any living vegetation in their wake. Battling to get the upper hand, Garrett grabbed the wolf's neck in a headlock and bit into its neck with so much force.

The cry that pierced the air was earth shattering as it was mind numbing. The entire forest echoed the howl that followed. The venom was coursing through Paul's body rapidly, painful shrieks and thrashing shook his body as Garrett stepped away, watching him with unmistakable shame.

Paul's wolf form was writhing with pain as massive foam began oozing from his mouth as the thrashing became more violent as every second ticked by.

Jacob, Sam and Seth burst through the trees in time to see the potentially fatal bite that Garrett handed to Paul, but it was too late for them to stop it.

They were in their human form and none of them could help Paul. The vampire venom was poisonous for the wolves and massive amounts could kill them within minutes. Sam wasted no time and shifted swiftly to be able to communicate with Paul.

The shaking and jolting continued, Sam was nudging Paul with his nose, helpless with his inability to help his pack member. Shifting back to his human form, Sam momentarily shuddered with the bleak chances of survival that awaited Paul. "We need a non-shape shifter to suck the venom out, it's his only chance!" Sam's face held a horrified look as he glanced at Garrett with harsh calculation.

Jacob gave a grim look at Garrett but said nothing. Seth hurried over to the unconscious boy and began administering CPR.

"We need a doctor here, or we have to get him to the nearest hospital." Seth was screaming in between pumping and providing mouth to mouth resuscitation to the dying boy.

Garrett began walking backwards, intent on fleeing the premises but Jacob was fast enough to stop him.

"I need you Garrett to stay here and tell me what the hell happened!" Jacob growled as he moved to Seth's side and aided in the CPR administration.

"I called on Leah and the Cullen's already; they should be getting here any second," Seth said, breathless.

Garrett moved forward to the direction of the thrashing wolf. Conflicted and terribly confused, he had wanted to end the life of the wolf as badly as Paul wished it on him too, but somehow, he found no satisfaction with the outcome. Guilt and remorse engulfed him as he decided to do the unthinkable; he would have to suck his venom out.

Within seconds, Leah, together with the Cullens came into view. Garrett couldn't tell what Leah's reaction was for she was in her wolf form. He could hear her howling long before she reached him.

The Cullens reacted fast enough as Edward had been able to decipher more or less what happened between the two as he raked through Garrett and Paul's thoughts. He communicated the events to Carlisle who was already barking orders to Edward and Jasper. Carlisle rushed to the unconscious boy as he was ripping his shirt to be used as a tourniquet, racing against time to stop the bleeding as Seth continued his frantic CPR.

Edward ran to Paul and shoved Garrett out of the way. Jasper held the paws to keep Paul from hurting Edward. Edward ran his fingers through the wolf's fur searching for the bite mark, feeling the area where the venom was injected. He found the opening and lowered his mouth on the little mark and began to suck against the thick grey fur.

The laborious effort of sucking the deadly venom out of Paul's system was evident on Edward's face. Veins were popping on his temple and his neck at the exertion. Paul's thrashing began to subside as the venom was drawn out diminishing the excruciating pain that cloaked him.

As the last of the venom was sucked out, Paul lay immobile on the ground.

"Paul, Paul, can you hear me?" Edward asked as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

He shook his head after several tries and spoke with Sam in a hush tone, all the while stealing glances at the suddenly statue-like form of Garrett.

"He passed out Sam. It will be better for you guys to take him home now. Have him phase back as soon as he is able." Carlisle nodded in Edward's direction but hadn't stop working on the boy.

"Go on Sam, I will visit Paul later on, if you will give me the permission to cross the treaty line. For now, I need to get this boy to the hospital, he had a massive amount of blood loss and he needs blood transfusion right away and his bones have to be restored and put in a cast as soon as possible."

"Thanks Carlisle, Edward. I will expect to see you later Carlisle. You have nothing to worry about as far as crossing the treaty line for now." Sam looked at Garrett and searched his face.

"I have to talk to you Garrett so don't even think of going anywhere. You hear?" Sam's growl thundered across the land around them.

Words eluded Garrett who just stood there and didn't say a word. Leah was getting agitated in her wolf form, leaving for a couple of minutes to shift into her human form.

She came back and ran straight into Garrett's arms. Her eyes were cloudy with unshed tears as she gazed up his blank face, searching for answers.

**A/N: I would really appreciate a comment or two. I like that many are enjoying this story and I like the fave story alert too, but a little comment won't hurt, let me know what you think about this chapter. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Leah's POV:**

If vampires could succumb to shock, Garrett looked like he was in a trance, a stone-like statue. He stood motionless as his eyes glazed over me, as if he didn't see me at all. He stared at the commotion unfolding before him but no apparent reaction was coming from him. Sam spoke to him but he didn't respond nor did he twitch a single muscle to show any recognition to the spoken words directed at him.

He didn't blink an eye when I wrapped my arms around his waist nor did he acknowledge my presence at all. He was rigid and still as a marble statue. I tightened my grip around him hoping to elicit some sort of response, maybe, just maybe, get him to hug me back. Nothing came and no movement was made.

I glanced around me to see if anyone could help but no one was paying attention to us, to Garrett. I wondered if he was handed the guilty verdict before proven innocent. Given the little knowledge of what transpired between Garrett and Paul, I was at a loss for words. I could just feel it in my bones that Garrett wasn't guilty of the accusations Paul had leveled upon him.

"G?" I whispered softly in his ears, trying to keep my voice even despite the hysteria bubbling within me. "G?" I repeated again, a little louder this time as I gently shook him, my arms still wrapped around his waist.

After several tries, he shook his head as if snapping from a trance. He eyes swept his surroundings before they stopped where the Cullens and Jacob busied themselves aiding the transport of the Quileute teen to the nearest hospital.

"Is he going to make it?" Garrett asked no one in particular, his voice barely rising above a whisper.

"It seems like, but nothing's definite until we have a good look at all his injuries," Carlisle answered as they turned to leave.

Edward looked at Garrett, reading his thoughts if I would bet on it, before he spoke. "Do what you must. I know you are innocent. Time, will attest to it. Be well my friend." Edward placed his palm over his dead heart before running after his family and Jacob.

I watched Edward's blurring form disappeared from view before I returned my gaze to Garrett who shifted his weight, his first major movement after the long sedentary stretch. He looked me in the eyes but I had nagging doubts that he was truly seeing me.

"Garrett? Please talk to me, please say something," I begged him, my eyes pleading as I searched his face for a little reassurance that he was okay.

"Leah…" he murmured my name and he fixed his eyes on me, finally meeting my gaze.

I held my breath. "Garrett, are you okay?" I hugged him tight as the tears I had been fighting so hard to hold back spilled without mercy.

"Leah…" he whispered my name again. He returned my embrace as fiercely as we clung to each other. Nothing mattered at that moment but us, together.

"I have to go….." he stopped again, words seemed to evade him. He cupped my face with his hands and his mouth came crashing into mine. He kissed me roughly and urgently. Something was terribly wrong. It felt wrong before I realized what he just said. I pulled away to look him in the eyes.

"Go? Where are you going? Why?"

"I have to leave… I have to go… I'm so sorry Leah." His mouth descended on my lips again, he tasted every bit of me. His mouth was hard but I couldn't help myself from kissing back. I missed him so much but my confusion refused to go away. My lips were bruised when he finally released me.

"Forgive me Leah. I love you. Please don't look for me." With these words, he turned around without looking at me and sped away. He blurred before my eyes before I could react. My feet were glued to the ground; unable to comprehend the why's in my head.

Garrett asked me not to follow him. Did he plan on coming back to me? My emotions had gone haywire, the strength of my imprint sucking me from within. He left me! What now? Anger and hopelessness found its way deep inside me as tears came rushing out of my unwilling eyes. The more I willed them to stop, the harder they flowed. My body crumpled down on the ground, my legs unable to support the weight of my despair and I succumbed to the madness and finally bawled my pain out.

I glanced around my surroundings blindly after a while, my tears continuing to brim relentlessly. I was alone and the thought of my life without Garrett scared the shit out of me. I pushed my body up from the ground, feeling the weight of the incident on my shoulders.

_Edward!_

He could give me some insights on what transpired but mostly, he could tell me what Garrett was thinking before they left. I sprang on my feet, feeling a tinge of hope, a release from the walls that seemed to have crumbled around me. I headed to the direction of the Cullen house with a renewed sense of purpose.

I ran as fast as my legs could take me and shifted in mid-air as I sprinted to the Cullen's Mansion, intent on getting some information from Edward. The blurring of greens and browns helped cleared my muddled brain a little, the tightness in my heart eased up a bit. I knew that Garrett will be back right away. Just a few hours to clear his head and he'd be waltzing back to me anytime soon.

I felt my steps lightened a bit at the thought of seeing him again.

The sound of several footfalls alerted me that I would have company soon. I saw Jacob and Seth at the clearing just as I passed the thicker vegetation of the forest. I slowed my run to allow them to catch up with me.

_Leah, wait up!_ my brother's voice called out to me as I made a complete stop as I waited for them in the middle of the clearing. A billow of dust rose as I raked my hind legs on the ground, eager to be on my way.

_What's up guys?_ I asked distractedly as I gazed at the Cullen's house, aching to hear the whole story from Edward.

_Sam wants to talk to you._ Jacob answered this time; the tone of his voice was rather serious, a slight edge lacing his usually laid back tone.

_Did he say why? I want to talk to Edward right now, tell him I will come as soon as I am done with my business._ I was about to kick my paws to the ground when Jacob's alpha tone rang out.

_Stop Leah! You have to talk to Sam first before you conduct your own personal business. Let's go there together. We need to see Mika in the hospital too! Let's not waste any time and get this thing over with._

There was no going against an Alpha's order no matter how much I wanted to ignore Jacob at that moment. I grudgingly followed him and Seth to the hospital. I huffed in protest but followed the orders. Jacob threw me a _don't mess with me look_ and I defiantly bared my fangs at him.

Seth stuck his tongue out in a loopy grin that irritated me but that's how my brother was, always the peacemaker. A clown was a more apt description but I kept it to myself.

Within a mile from Forks Hospital, we alternately shifted into our human form and entered the hospital and located Mika's whereabouts.

We saw Sam and the parents of Mika talking in one corner. His mother, an elderly Quileute woman, was sobbing as she was being comforted by her husband. Sam beckoned us to approach him as soon as he saw us.

"Hey Jacob, Seth, Leah," Sam greeted with a grim expression on his face. He gave me a long hard look and I pushed my shoulders back and returned a hard gaze his way too.

"What's going on here Sam? How are Paul and Mika?" Jacob's face was laced with worry as far as I could tell. The muscles in his jaw flexed as he spoke.

"Paul was taken to his home and I am waiting to take Carlisle there as soon as he is done with Mika's surgery. I have no idea what happened to him and I am hoping that Garrett would be able to shed some light to the situation." Sam looked around and gave me a questioning look when he noticed that Garrett wasn't with me. "Where the hell is your _Imprint_ Leah?" Sam barked at me and I resented his tone. He wasn't my Alpha and I refused to let him talk to me in such a manner.

"If you don't see him here, then he isn't here!" I retorted angrily.

Sam glared at me lengthily before shifting his attention to Jacob, obviously asking Jake to keep me in line.

"Leah, why don't you answer the question?" Jake said in an exasperated tone.

"Garrett left. He didn't say where he was going." My voice dropped after I mentioned Garrett's name, I suddenly felt empty and alone.

"What do you mean left? He still had to give me some answers on how he found Mika and what happened between him and Paul." Sam's voice was low but his tone was deadly serious.

"I don't know where he went, he just left," I answered with increasing apprehension. _What if he didn't come back? _

"Well he better get back here soon or we'll have to look for him, this ain't over yet," Sam threatened. I bit my lips to keep my emotions in check before I lashed out at him.

"Why don't you ask Paul, the hothead? I am sure he'll be able to give you some answers that you seek."

"How can you talk about your pack brother like he instigated the conflict?" Sam hissed at my face as Jacob and Seth shuffled their feet uncomfortably next to us.

"What made you think Garrett started it?" I spat the words out as I squared my rigid shoulders angrily.

"Leah, Sam, guys take it easy," Jacob chastised as he patted Sam's shoulders and mine in an effort to calm us both down.

"I will have Garrett see you once he gets back, but you better make sure that you treat him fairly. Hear what he has to say before you pass judgment." I turned to leave but a teenage boy that I recognized from La Push came rushing in and I stopped to listen what he was there for.

He ran directly to Jacob and Sam. He had a petrified look in his face; his body shook as he tried to catch his breath.

"Jacob? Sam? My name is Anemy, a friend of Mika. My father said that he heard that he was taken here. Is he alive?" The boy started crying in apparent distress.

"Yes Anemy, he is here and in surgery at the moment. We have no idea how bad his injuries were. We are waiting to hear from Dr. Cullen," Jacob answered quietly as he placed an arm around the boy's shoulder to comfort him.

"Anemy, tell me. Do you have any idea what happened to Mika in the forest?" Sam asked, his curiosity instantly piqued. Maybe this boy would be able to shed some light on what happened to Mika in the forest.

"Yes." Anemy breathed heavily as he tried to control his sobs, Jacob continued rubbing his back to soothe his fears. It took several minutes before Anemy was able to speak. "We were hiking in the forest, just walking along before we noticed that we were lost. We had no idea where we were and we both didn't have our cell phones with us so we kept walking, trying to retrace our path. But it seems like the more we walked, the deeper we got into the forest. Then out of nowhere this…"

Anemy's eyes grew larger before he started crying again. We all waited with bated breath as he collected himself enough to continue his story.

"This big black bear came out of nowhere! He was closer to Mika, we don't know what to do so we started running in different directions. I heard the bear caught up to him and all I could hear was his cries. I was scared! I knew I should have helped him out but I got so scared!" Anemy started weeping as he finished recalling the horrid incident to us. Seth took the task of consoling Anemy while Sam, Jacob and I walked away so we could talk about the piece of the puzzle that was just laid down for us to put together. I felt a sudden surge of elation from the news. A bear mangled the poor boy. I knew it! My Garrett didn't do it!

Jacob scratched his head as he looked at me and Sam. "So now we know the truth, we can safely say that Garrett is off the hook in that regard. He did not attack the boy. We just have to know what happened between him and Paul." Jacob said it more to me than Sam and I was grateful for it.

It was such a relief to finally hear it. Garrett was not at all involved. PERIOD. I completely tuned everyone out by then. All I could think of was Garrett. I wonder when he would come back. I knew he told me not to follow, not to look for him. Did he really mean that? How could he expect me not to look for my other half? I had to see him but I doubted that Jacob would let me considering the threat he felt the Cullens, most especially Renesmee, might be subjected to.

I would find a way to go before I go mad. I had to see him!

"Hey Leah! Leah!" Seth shook my shoulders repeatedly before I snapped out of my trance.

"What?" I swathed Seth's hands off my shoulders. I looked around me and saw Jacob and Sam eyeing me impatiently.

"We are ready to go Leah," Seth patiently said as the men turned around to leave. I followed them out of the hospital.

"Where are we going?" I tried to match their bigger stride as we trekked back to the forest, the faster route for us to take. I shifted back into my wolf form first and they followed suit.

"We are going to see Paul now, and we want you to be there on your _Imprint's _behalf." Sam answered my question with malice tinting his tone.

I snorted loud enough for him to hear as I ran as fast as I could, leaving a trail of dust behind me. I had enough of his snide comments about my Imprint and I was ready to blow my top. They followed close behind until we reached our little town. We all took turns shifting before we entered the little house where Paul resided. Quil, Embry and Jared were in Paul's room crowding the already cramped space.

Paul was lying down on a bed that seemed too little for his big form. His eyes were closed and his breathing seemed labored.

"Hey Paul, how's it going?" Sam greeted as he seated himself on a little chair next to Paul's bed while Jacob and Seth hovered close by. I stayed by the doorway, not feeling up to mixing it up with a room full of male wolves.

"Damn Sam, my head feels like it's going to explode and my whole body won't stop shaking," Paul complained as he took one look of all the newcomers now converged in his tiny room. "That stupid leech sure did a number on me." He grunted in my direction. My blood started boiling after that, if Paul wasn't in bed. I would've punched him in the face.

"Carlisle will be coming soon, he just finished with the surgery," Sam offered as he darted me a quick look. I kept my mouth shut and waited to hear what we were there for.

"How was the boy?" Paul asked, his body still shaking under the sheets.

"He was attacked by a bear Paul, did you know that?" Sam asked quietly as Jacob crossed his muscled arms across his chest.

Paul didn't answer right away but I could see that the revelation shook him as he looked around the room and settled his eyes on mine.

"No, I did not," he quietly answered.

"Well, what I want to know is how the fight between you and Garrett started?" Jacob spoke this time.

"I saw him with the bloodied boy and I jumped on him right away. I was so sure that he was draining that boy dry of his blood…." Paul stopped abruptly. "Oh shit, that's what that leech was trying to tell me…." Paul smacked his palm on his forehead.

"I heard what I needed to hear. I'm out of here." I gritted my teeth as my anger rose in dangerous proportion.

"Leah!" I head Jacob called out after me but I didn't stop to hear what he wanted to say. I jumped out of the porch and shifted midway before I hit the ground.

I knew what I wanted to do that very minute. I had to look for him. I had to see Garrett and tell him that we knew the truth.

**A/N: So sorry this chapter took so long. Just had a little brush with WB but I'm back now. What do you think of this chapter? Please leave me your review or comment. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

Some of you may have read this already if you are following my other stories here. If you have read this, please disregard it but if you haven't then I have a little request before I give you the next chapter. Well, what started to be me just asking you guys to vote for my beta-friend, Edward's Eternal aka EE who is nominated for The Sunflower awards for Best Reviewer and Best Beta, became a big surprise when I was checking the blog out to get the link. Someone nominated me and two of my stories. Ha ha ha. Boy was I surprised. I almost choked on my water! Anyway, here are the nominated stories and categories. Please vote!

**Best Beta**- Edwards Eternal

**Best Reviewer**- Edwards Eternal

The Sunflower Award- **Irreversible** by LFC Hotstuff

Best O/S- **Shake** by LFC Hotstuff

Master of Cliffhangers- LFC Hotstuff

Also, please vote for Exquisite Edward also (I pre-read her story **The Color of Loneliness**) which is up for Best Angst, Best Drama and Best Other Character- Susie.

Here's the link where you can vote: Please remove the bracket when you post the link to your browser.

**http:/thesunflowerawards(.)blogspot(.)com/p/voting(.)html**

* * *

This chapter took more than four months to write. There was just not enough juice to go around and I found myself tired and burned out so I decided not to push it with this chapter/story. I hope it was worth the wait.

Just a quick thanks to Lindz for her awesome and fast beta-help and to SK who had been bugging me for months to get this story right back on track. I needed the push in that regard. So without further ado, here it is. Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**LPOV:**

I had to see Alice first before I rushed into the unknown to find Garrett. I was a non-believer in what the little pixie was capable of, but today was a different story. I needed her vision to lead me to Garrett. I would swallow my pride if I had to and beg her to help me out.

I kicked my heels harder on the ground, creating a hail of dust behind me as I sped through the forest focused on getting to the Cullen house as fast as I could.

What a mess! Poor Garrett!

I had no doubt that he was innocent. I just couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that my pack brothers easily jumped to the conclusion that Garrett would intentionally go out of his way to harm my people. Little did they know how kindhearted Garrett was and he wouldn't deliberately hurt anyone.

The fact remained that he fled. He needed to get away from the madness that came with being around me. Where could he possibly be now? What would I do in a similar situation? Questions whirled in my head as I reached the Cullen's residence, my home for the past several months. Striding to the living room, I found Alice waiting for me. With the intent look in her eyes I knew that she was expecting me.

With a grunt, I lowered myself on the sofa next to her. The house was quiet but I knew that there were several vampires in the house judging by the strength of the stench that I was still getting used to.

"Alice, I need your help locating Garrett." Words were barely audible as I felt a tug in my heart, only my imprint could provoke. I studied Alice's face, looking for any indication that she was willing to help me out. Alice smiled a little and inched closer to me.

Just before she was able to answer me, Rosalie came bounding in the living room with Renesmee in her hands. The bubbling little hybrid looked at me curiously. Her red curls framed her cherubic face perfectly as she tentatively leaned forward to me. Rosalie looked at me with an indifference that I had grown to accept; our dislike for each other was tangible… we stared each other down before Alice cleared her throat, bringing both us out of our staring match.

"Renesmee wanted to say something to the She-dog," Rosalie offered as a way of explanation to Alice when she referred to me. To say that I was seething was an understatement. If I didn't have anything important to do, I wouldn't mind giving Blondie a kick in the butt. She giggled and rolled her eyes at Alice but briefly stopped when Renesmee touched her cheeks; it was the hybrid's unique way of communicating with her family.

"She wants to tell you something," Rosalie directed the statement to me as Renesmee struggled in her arms to move closer to me. I had no problem with the little girl, at least she didn't stink as bad as the rest of her family. I hesitated, not sure what to do with her as she waited for me to take her in my arms. Her little pink face registered impatience and I looked at Alice questioningly, seeking confirmation whether I was to take the baby or not.

"Take her _DOG_, she doesn't bite you know," Rosalie answered before Alice could say anything and snickered as she gently placed Renesmee in my arms before turning on her heels to walk away. Renesmee smiled a sweet and angelic smile that I couldn't resist despite myself. She was warm and cuddly. Her irresistible charm instantly claimed me and I felt that she knew that I was finally feeling relaxed holding her. I now would not wonder why Jacob was totally smitten with her. A wave of longing swept me as I held her in my arms but I pushed it aside, instead I focused on the lovable baby on my lap.

"Aren't you a charmer?" I cooed at her and she giggled in a high pitched tone. "Go ahead, tell me what's on your mind."

Renesmee placed her little chubby hand on my left cheek and I was startled with her means of communication. It felt like I was actually hearing her voice as she spoke her thoughts to me.

_Where is Uncle Garrett? _

The question gave me pause. I didn't know what to tell her, should I be honest to an infant? Would she understand me? I felt my body tremble as a renewed longing washed over me. I knew I had to be honest with her, whether she comprehends or not.

"That is what I am trying to find out 'lil one," I whispered in her ear, feeling a bit shamed for even wasting my time when I should be out there looking for my mate.

_Can Auntie Alice help you?_

Her hand never left my cheek as I shrugged my answer. I could feel that Renesmee could sense the turmoil within me. My apprehension and simmering distress increased and I turned my attention to Alice, still cradling Renesmee close to my chest.

"Alice I need your help locating him, I don't know who or where else to turn to. Can you help me?" My voice sound pathetic as I begged. It wasn't important anymore. I just needed to find him right away.

"Leah, all I can see is Garrett running at a high speed, he is still in the forest somewhere….heading north, he hasn't made a decision yet as to where he is headed or any inclination on what he wants to do so I can't help you as far as foretelling what is about to happen. All I know is that you have to follow him now, follow his scent if you can. Head north! I have a bad feeling about this." Alice's words made me jump. A sudden tugging pulled me out of my chair as I hurriedly handed Renesmee to Alice.

"I have to go." As if in a daze, I began walking to the door without looking back. I felt it! Garrett's pull was so strong as I ran outside and took cover in one of the bushes and hurriedly removed my clothes and tied them around my leg with a string, along with my cell phone. I heard Alice call after me.

"Keep your phone handy, if I get a clear vision, I will let you know right away," her tiny voice said as I shifted mid-air not wanting to lose any more time than I already had.

_North, north…_

**GPOV:**

A couple of hours had lapsed since I left Leah all dumbfounded and shocked when I told her that I was leaving. I was merely doing the only thing I knew best. I was a nomad, a wanderer. How could we erase something that was ingrained in our psyche? How do we ignore what was inherent in us? I had no fixed affiliation and no matter how I tried, I would never be accepted as Leah's mate, we were doomed from the very start.

Moving about was the only thing that kept me going….I had no home; never felt that I truly belong anywhere. Letting my feet guide me, I let my taut body relax for the first time. I let the stream of wind massage my face as I wandered the forest without purpose. Running had proven to be a therapeutic outlet for me. The tree branches grazed my arms as I weaved through the maze in the forest. I thought about my encounter with Paul.

Paul had been on my ass since the very first time I met the pack. He had always zeroed in on my intentions, doubting my every move. No words needed to be uttered for me to understand that everyone in La Push felt that the imprint was a fluke, a disgrace. Nobody believed that it could work out between me and Leah, and there were days when I almost believed them. Our differences were remarkable and we were held together by a single thread called _Imprinting_.

True, I was a blood drinker… it was the only _food_ that satisfied me until Leah came along… our attraction was deeper and stronger than my need to feed on humans blood. My affiliation with Leah could suppress the blood that my body coveted and I willingly accepted my fate as her mate.

Blood…the mere thought of it burned my insides, jolting me to act on my craving. I felt my pulse racing as I ran faster, hoping that my desire would dissipate but fate was toying with me more than ever. Each attempt to push the thoughts aside only increased my hunger. I could imagine the trickles of blood when it flowed out of a human vein, the warm and thick texture that would instantly coat my mouth when I drank the blood, the satisfaction in my gut if I gorged myself until I left my victim all dried out. The animals blood paled in comparison to a human's blood, nothing could tame the hunger ever, we could deny our true nature, but it would always surface to slap as hard across the face to make us realize that we could run but never be able to hide our identity.

My body came alive again when I smelled the luscious scent of blood of the boy. It teased me to taste it…to drink even just an ounce. But I knew that once I give in to my desire, my life with Leah would be over now matter what the consequences were.

I was denying my true nature because of her, the need to be with her was deep seated. It was like air that I needed to breathe. Self denial was a task I undertook to belong, was it enough? The subject that I thought would be contained came back to bite me when I stood face to face with the blood that my body craved for. The boy was dying and he probably didn't even make it. I should've tasted him…

"NO! NO! NO!"

My voice broke in the stillness of the forest while my steps faltered when the reality finally hit me. I wanted to feed on humans. The sweet scent stayed with me, taunting me the whole time. I tried quelling the taste in my mouth as mounds of venom surfaced from my throat.

I looked down at my blood drenched clothes and the remainder of the dried blood from the boy mocked me even more. Without hesitation, I ripped my shirt apart, tearing them into shreds with a few quick strokes. I had to rid myself of the aroma of the blood that had been teasing at my weakening resolve.

Aimlessly, I began to run again feeling like a scared cat. The idea on feasting on blood evoked my inner monster, summoning him to unleash his pent up fury. I knew I was getting closer to the border of Canada. I had no idea where my feet where leading me and I had no direction to follow so I kept running, mindless of my surroundings. This time I have already surrendered to my natural instinct. I knew that I could no longer refute the call. I was weak now and fighting it would be futile.

I shuddered at the morbid thoughts that started running in my head but I couldn't stop myself from thinking about it. My vampire instincts had gone into overdrive and I was a slave to it now. I felt my throat tighten at the scent of blood that awaited me. The strength of the call infused my need to feed as I closed in on the highway. Someone out there was well within my reach, I could smell a human.

Thump…Thump…Thump…the even cadence of the beating heart rang loudly in my ear. My nostrils flared as the delectable aroma assaulted me. I felt my eyes darken as I stalked the woman walking along the highway. She couldn't see me from the trees that provided my cover. The thick vegetation was perfect to carry out my plan. She wouldn't even have an idea what was in store for her.

I stalked her like I would my animal prey…wicked thoughts danced in my mind as I was about a few feet away from her. _Hitchhiker! Great, she didn't look like she'd be missed._ An arrogant feeling swept me as I trailed her from behind without making the faintest noise.

I could literally see the hair on her arms rose after sensing that she was of being watched. The sound of her beating heart rammed against her rib cage as her heart rate increased, sending a tingling sensation within me. Her fear…her fear was music to my ears. I licked my lips expectantly, aching to sink my teeth in her neck and taste that blood on my tongue.

The woman turned suddenly only to see me breathing down her neck. She shrunk back at the sight of my snarling appearance and let out a bloodcurdling scream that echoed across the quiet and deserted highway. I could feel my lips curled back instantaneously as I looked down on her with steely eyes.

"Don't be scared little one; this will be quick and almost painless. Just a little tug in your neck and it'll be over quickly." My voice sounded raspy, tinged with hunger and impatience. The venom spiked uncontrollably in the back of my throat with anticipation. I must feed NOW!

"Wh…what do you want from me?" Her question was the usual thing humans asked of us. I smirked at her while she backpedaled away from me, all the while thinking she could outrun me. The sound of fear in her voice fueled my desire even more as I pulled her body closed to mine, pinning her against my rock hard and rigid body. Eyeing her neck with desire, I traced a finger on the expanse of her tilted neck, feeling the warm and pulsating artery beneath her wafer thin skin. The coldness of my hand touching her made her shudder, creating goose chills all over her body and I smiled in anticipation, ready to sink my teeth in her neck.

"I just want your blood, that's all!" The voice that came out of me was foreign, a voice that I had forgotten. "Close your eyes and this will be over real soon," I answered, feeling no remorse at all at what I was about to do.

I ran my tongue against my throbbing teeth and lowered my face to her neck, feeling my feral desire raging for this woman's blood while she struggled to free herself from my firm grasp. She pushed against my chest with her hands but her attempts proved worthless.

I plunged my teeth into her neck and prepared to suck her sweet blood but a powerful thrust from behind me disengaged my mouth from my victim. Blood splattered all over before I was thrown about 30 feet away and landed on the side of the road with a loud thud. Writhing in pain, my victim thrashed on the side of the road, hollering and screaming her heart out as the little venom I initially injected slowly made its way in her bloodstream.

I angrily licked the trickle of blood on my lips before I got up. _Mother fucker will pay for interrupting me and my meal. _A growl tore through me as I pushed myself up from the ground. I could hear the woman gurgling and I felt a deep rage within me. Nothing and nobody would keep me away from that sweet blood.

_A dog? You gotta be kidding me! _

The very nature that I tried to control had long taken over and I lunged forward with all I had in me, to meet and put my attacker to rest before I realized that the gray coat belonged to my….Leah!

She was obviously taken aback by my surprised attack because her guards were down, it took a monumental effort on my part to stop and step back once my feral nature took over. It was singularly the hardest thing to do, to stop once I set my mind on a task. I heard the crunching of bones in her neck by the time I was able to unclasp the choke-hold I had on Leah as she lay limped in my hands.

"Leah….Leah….I didn't recognize you. I'm so sorry honey. Leah! Leah! Can you hear me? Please shift back! Shift back!" What started as a whisper grew into a hysterical shouting as my cognition slowly returned to normal. The shuddering inside remained and I fought hard to stay calm as I watched Leah's wolf form remain unmoving in my arms.

"Baby…baby…please say something. Oh God, what have I done?" My voice shook as strong emotions washed through me. I shook her body gently. "Leah…God I love you…I am so sorry." My cries came out strangled, feeling like my life was shattering in front of my eyes. "Shift Leah, shift! If you can hear me, shift now."

Seconds felt like eternity before I felt her body quiver violently and shifted before my very eyes, her shiny gray coat disappearing rapidly to be replaced by her human form. The process took only a few seconds before she started coughing, her naked body shook violently in my grasp. Leah's eyes fluttered opened and she I could see that she was trying to focus her glazed eyes on me.

"The woman… Garrett…suck…out…suck it out…venom." Her eyes registered terror as she gripped my arms tightly.

For a brief moment, I had forgotten about the woman, my prey! I laid Leah on her back before I rushed to the woman still thrashing on the ground. The scent of her blood lingered around me and I couldn't bring myself to touch her, afraid that I may not be able to keep myself from sucking her dry instead of keeping her alive.

"G…please help her now," Leah's plea rang in my head and I looked down on the woman shaking in front of me. I slowly picked up her body and stared at the two puncture marks that still oozed blood.

"I can't," I heard myself say but Leah countered in a weak voice as she weakly turned on her stomach and started crawling to our direction.

"You must…or she'll die."

With frayed nerves, I closed my mouth on her neck and licked the blood before I sucked gently at the marks that bore my venom. I felt my body come alive as I latched my mouth on her neck. I felt a deep tug as conflict raged within me. Suck out the venom or drain her dry? The question left me reeling but Leah finally reached us and she urged me to step aside.

"I will do it even if it kills me," she said weakly, her eyes brimming with tears. Tears that I caused because I failed her.

"No." Leah's words jolted me as guilt rammed at me hard, bringing me back to my senses. Here's I was, about to take a life that she worked hard to protect and she would gladly give her life for the human that I had very little regard for.

Without listening to the shouting in my head ordering me not to deny my true nature, I sucked on the woman's neck hard enough to taste the little venom I had injected in her. Her thrashing eventually stopped after a few seconds and soon after passed out in my hands.

Leah was on her knees next to me. Her dirty hair was splayed all over her face as tears streamed down her face. I couldn't bear to look at her because of the shame I had now felt. How could I have let a moment of weakness come between us?

"Give her to me so I can take her to the nearest hospital," she said, slowly heaving herself up unsteadily. Her knees buckled and she staggered forward before I caught her in one quick motion. I held her by the waist even though I knew that she must loathe me for what I had done. I didn't think for one minute that I could blame her for feeling that way.

"I will take her myself," I said after Leah felt like she was able to stand on her own. Her naked body shivered momentarily before she moved away in plain sight into the bushes on the side of the road. She came back a few seconds later dressed in her denim shorts and t-shirt. She still appeared shaken by my attack but her werewolf ability to heal had already begun.

"Let's go," she said and we ran towards the direction of the little town ahead of us. The road was deserted and it was a relief that nobody witnessed what had transpired in the last few minutes. Guilt and shame pestered me during our short run to the hospital where Leah asked me to wait outside while she dropped the woman in the Emergency Room.

Her face was unreadable by the time she came out of the hospital. I hung my head in shame, unable to bring myself to ask about the woman's condition, how Leah was feeling and if I screwed things between us for good. I followed her as we made our way to the forest in silence.

She finally stopped when we reached the heart of the forest and she slowly turned around to face me. Her body stood rigid when she spoke. "Garrett… give me one reason why you think it's not over between us." Her face was drenched in tears mixed with the dirt that now stained her face.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you guys think of this chapter? You think Garrett is on his way to the dog house? *no pun intended - snort*. Let's see if Leah would give him a chance, imprinting is not something they can just throw out the window. So, I will try to write short chapters to be able to update sooner. There is still a lot of story to be told. Thanks for reading and please make me smile, leave a comment!

Please don't forget to vote. Check my profile for the link. Thanks.


End file.
